Une nouvelle soeur
by MiSs ShInIgAmI
Summary: Ange est délivrée. La paix revient et...DERNIER CHAPITRE
1. Default Chapter

Titre :aucune idée pour le moment  
  
Auteur : MiSs ShInIgAmI  
  
Mail :chachou38@wanadoo.fr  
  
Source : De beaux bishonens, conduisant des machines pour la paix, vous voyez pas ?  
  
Genre : OCC, Action, PWP, Délire  
  
Couples :vous verrez après euhh^^  
  
Disclaimer : J'ai envoyé pleins de cartes postales à un concours d'adoption et on m'a répondu qu'ils n'étaient pas à adopter donc ils.ils ne sont pas à moi (. Mais Ange est bien à moi.  
  
Voilà je viens de commencer ma première fic, onegai ne soyez pas trop durs avec moi^^  
  
Prologue (non c'est pas le titre)  
  
Alors que la représentation battait son plein, je décidais d'aller me changer pour pouvoir effectuer mon numéro. Je travaille dans un cirque avec ma s?ur Catherine. Elle est spécialiste en lancers de poignards et moi au dressage de panthères noires particulièrement sauvages. Je m'appelle Ange Barton. Je suis française bien que je n'y suis jamais allée. Nous habitons au Japon, enfin habiter n'est pas trop le verbe approprié car étant dans un cirque nous voyageons beaucoup à travers ces îles. Nous n'avons pas de port d'attache et j'aime cette liberté. Bon il est temps que j'y aille. Je m'avance sur la piste habillée d'une petite jupe à volants noire laissant voir mes fines et gracieuses jambes et d'un haut à manches courtes rouge. Dans ma main gauche se trouve un fouet et dans l'autre un cerceau enflammé. Les fauves passent tour à tour dans ce cercle volcanique et retournent sagement à leur place comme de gentils chatons ! ! ! Je n'ai jamais été attaquée par l'une de ces créatures. Faut dire que la première fois que je suis rentrée dans la cage je n'ai eu aucune peut et tout s'est bien passé et j'ai eu l'impression que le contact passait entre elles et moi. Elles savaient qui était leur chef. Enfin bref ma représentation est terminée et je vais aller voir Catherine. « - Salut soeurette - Bonjour Cat' - Quelque chose ne va pas ? - *Elle me connaît trop* Euh ce soir je ne serais pas là - .Pourquoi ? - J'aime me balader dans la ville lorsque la nuit règne ^^ - Je sais. N'oublies pas de prendre de quoi te défendre. - T'inquiète pas j'ai toujours quelque chose avec moi. A demain - Oui, fais attention. »  
  
Le soir arrive et je pars accompagnée de ma fidèle mini faux. Il n'y a personne c'est super. Ma soirée va être tranquille. *Personne ne me dérangera.*  
  
Le lendemain alors que je prends le petit dèj' avec Cat' un employé arrive et jette un journal en disant euphorique : « - Vous savez quoi ? C'est génial ! Une autre base de Oz a été détruite par un gundam cette nuit ! - Ah bon ?fis-je étonnée et agacée que l'on vienne me déranger pendant mon repas. - Oui. Ainsi il y aurait un sixième Gundam. - Il ne faut pas avoir de conclusions hâtives et puis les Gundams travaillent en équipe, remarquai-je *s'il pouvait arrêter de gigoter je pourrais lui en mettre une* - T'as peut être raison Ange - Toujours. * et toc prends ça dans les dents* » Il partit et Catherine regarda sa s?ur en pensant *elle ne changera jamais ! !* Je lui fais un grand sourire. « - Que dirais-tu si je te présentais enfin notre grand frère ? - Vraiment ? Oh !Oui ! Oh ! Oui ! - Je vais l'appeler ».  
  
A suivre ^^ N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez, y'a mon mail plus haut ou alors laissez une review ça serait vraiment sympa. C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents ! ! 


	2. Un nouveau Gundam?

Titre :aucune idée pour le moment  
  
Auteur : MiSs ShInIgAmI  
  
Mail :chachou38@wanadoo.fr  
  
Source : De beaux bishonens, conduisant des machines pour la paix, vous voyez pas ?  
  
Genre : OCC, Action, PWP, Délire  
  
Couples :vous verrez après euhh^^  
  
Disclaimer : J'ai envoyé pleins de cartes postales à un concours d'adoption et on m'a répondu qu'ils n'étaient pas à adopter donc ils.ils ne sont pas à moi (. Mais par contre Ange est bien à moi  
  
Note : * pensées des personnages*  
  
Demande d'aide : est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'aider pour la mise en page car ça marche pas. Je m'excuse d'avance si les dialogues ne sont pas séparés et les paragraphe aussi. Remerciements :  
  
Shalimar : merci beaucoup pour ta review, je ne sais pas si il y aura beaucoup de surprises comme tu dis lol tu verras bien.  
  
Claudia 87 : merci vraiment ^^.  
  
CHAPITRE 1 : UN NOUVEAU GUNDAM ? ?  
  
Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils s'étaient installés dans cette nouvelle demeure pour leurs missions. Pour le moment Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et WuFei étaient en « vacances » car ils n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles de leur mentor depuis 2 semaines, pour le plus grand plaisir de Duo.  
  
En cette matinée, celui-ci décida d'aller se promener car n'ayant pas pu dormir à cause d'un cauchemar trop fréquent à son goût s'était réveillé à 5H. A 6H, il enfourcha sa moto et parcourut la ville. Arrivé au centre-ville il aperçut un amas de gens posté devant des écrans de télévisions. Croyant que ça devait être un concert ou une de ces innombrables télé-réalités il préféra passer son chemin et aller à la mer qui n'était qu'à quelques minutes. Il gara sa moto et descendit tranquillement, les chaussures dans ses mains, vers la plage. Se postant et appréciant la fraîcheur du sable, il ferma les yeux et fit le vide en lui. *Pourquoi toujours ce rêve ? Cette peur ? Je me retrouve seul, perdu puis je vois plusieurs couples flous devant moi et ne faisant pas attention à moi. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien dire ? Aurais-je peur de me retrouver seul ?* Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il assista à un magnifique lever de soleil. *Quel merveilleux spectacle*. La mer scintillait timidement tandis que les rayons dorés léchaient sa face lisse et réchauffaient le sable. *Un jour, quelqu'un sera à côté de moi à regarder cette beauté *. Vide de cauchemar et heureux, il retourna à sa moto pour rentrer.  
  
~.~  
  
Pendant ce temps, Quatre s'était levé à 7h pour préparer le petit déjeuner. * Duo n'est pas là* conclut celui-ci alors qu'il ne ressentait pas la présence de l 'adolescent dans la maison. Sachant que ses amis se lèveraient vers 8h, il avait assez de temps pour tout préparer correctement. Il entendit un vrombissement ce qui annonçait l'arrivée de Duo. C'est avec un grand sourire que Quatre le reçut tandis qu'il s'asseyait.  
  
« - Bonjour Duo  
  
_Salut Quatchou  
  
- Tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui, fit-il joyeux, puis sérieux, encore ce rêve ?  
  
- Oui toujours celui-là, répondit Duo tristement, Enfin bon j'ai fais le vide en moi et je ne veux plus m'en préoccuper.  
  
- Tu as bien raison, dit Quatre avec enthousiasme devant la reprise de Duo.  
  
- Bouh j'ai faim moi, j'me suis levé tôt et je n'ai pas manger tout à l'heure.  
  
L'empathe ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de se jeter dans les bras du châtain tellement il s'inquiétait pour lui mais qu'il retrouvait sa bonne humeur.  
  
- Voyons Quatre, reprends-toi ^^°  
  
- Hm, hm Surpris, Quatre se retourna et vit Trowa  
  
- Oh ! Trowa, viens installes-toi j'ai fini de préparer à manger. Heero et Wufei sont réveillés ?  
  
- * Quelle mère poule* Merci. Oui.  
  
A ce moment leurs deux camarades apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte puis après un bref « 'lut » et « b'jour » ils s'assirent sur les chaises que leur tendait Quatre.  
  
- Bon appétit à tous  
  
- Hm  
  
- Hn  
  
- ' Rci  
  
- Toi aussi Duo ^^ »  
  
Le repas se déroula en silence.  
  
~.~ Une fois qu'il a fini de manger, Trowa se leva, lava son assiette et alla dans le salon pour regarder, comme tous les matins, les nouvelles à la télé. On pouvait voir de gros bâtiments en flammes et une énorme silhouette s'envoler dans le brasier et disparaître au loin. Le français montait le son tandis que Duo arrivait ainsi que les autres gundam-boys.  
  
« - Présentateur : Comme nous montrent ces images, une nouvelle base secrète de oz a été détruite cette nuit par, il semblerait, un Gundam. Les autorités sont désormais en train d'enquêter sur les lieux à la recherche d'indices permettant de vérifier si oui ou non il s'agit bien d'un Gundam. »  
  
Trowa éteignit et Duo prit la parole  
  
« - Ca devait être pour ça tous ces gens ce matin en ville. Tous se tournèrent vers lui, il devait expliquer  
  
- Ce matin je suis allé me promener et y'avait une de ses foules devant des postes !   
  
- Pensez-vous que ce soit réellement un Gundam ? Nous aurions été au courant s'il y en avait un 6 ème ? ! demanda Wufi.  
  
- Tu connais nos mentors. Si c'en est un nous devrons le rencontrer et lui demander deux-trois précisions, précisa Heero. » sur ces paroles, le téléphone sonna et Quatre alla répondre  
  
« - Ah ! Salut Cat'. Si Trowa est là ? Oui, oui j'te l'passe. Trowaaaaaaaaaaa ! ! !  
  
- J'arrive, fit l'intéressé. » Il se dirigea curieux de savoir ce que lui voulait sa s?ur et prit le combiné que lui tendait le jeune blond. 


	3. Conversation et révélation du passé

Titre :Une nouvelle soeur  
  
Auteur : MiSs ShInIgAmI  
  
Mail :chachou38@wanadoo.fr  
  
Source : De beaux bishonens, conduisant des machines pour la paix, vous voyez pas ?  
  
Genre : OCC, Action, PWP, Délire  
  
Couples :vous verrez après  
  
Disclaimer : J'ai envoyé pleins de cartes postales à un concours d'adoption et on m'a répondu qu'ils n'étaient pas à adopter donc ils.ils ne sont pas à moi (. Mais par contre Ange est bien à moi  
  
Note : * pensées des personnages*  
  
J'ai pas beaucoup de lecteurs mais ça n'empêche que je vais continuer ma fic. Tant pis si personne ne lis, sniff  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Law :merci de lire ma fic. Oui je sais que c'est assez bizarre mais voici la suite.  
  
Shalimar3 : voici la suite comme tu le voulais.  
  
Je remercie ces deux revieweuses de me lire et de me laisser des commentaires.  
  
C'est parti ! !  
  
CHAPITRE 2 : CONVERSATION ET REVELATION DU PASSE   
  
« Oui ?  
  
Allô Trowa, c'est Cat' ça va ?  
  
- Hm  
  
Trowa déconnecte ton langage trownien j'ai pas le dico !  
  
Oui. Qu'y a-t-il ?  
  
Toujours aussi directe à c'que j'vois.Heum j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter  
  
Qui ça ?  
  
Notre soeur  
  
Pardon ?  
  
Sous le ton surpris que son camarade prit, Quatre commença à s'inquiéter car pour que Trowa perde ses moyens c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave ou d'important.  
  
Je répète :Notre soeur  
  
....  
  
Trowa ?Trowa ? »  
  
***************  
  
Catherine reposa le combiné et s'adressa à moi  
  
« Il a raccroché  
  
Oh ! Pas très content. Il vient.  
  
Comment peux-tu le savoir ?  
  
Je le sens c'est tout, j'hausse les épaules et pars »  
  
Catherine fronça les sourcils et retourna à son travail en attendant si oui ou non Trowa allait venir.  
  
***************  
  
Pendant ce temps, Trowa avait raccroché et foncé au garage suivit de près par un Quatre très inquiet. « Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
- Je vais voir mes soeurs  
  
- TES soeurs ?  
  
Hm »  
  
Sans un autre mot, ou plutôt monosyllabe, il chevaucha sa moto[1] et parti en direction du cirque laissant là son compatriote repensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit.  
  
Quatre se dirigea vers la maison où il retrouva Heero, WuFei et Duo se demandant ce qu'il y avait bien pu se passer et la raison du départ précipité du grand brun. Sentant trois paires d'yeux sur lui il entreprit de leur raconter  
  
«   
  
Une nouvelle soeur ? Mais comment est-ce possible ?Demanda Duo alors sérieux  
  
Je n'en n'ai aucune idée, consentit Quatre, Nous le saurons bien assez tôt. »  
  
*****  
  
Trowa accélérait de plus en plus tandis que la distance qui le séparait du cirque se raccourcissait. Il se demandait comment ce faisait-il, comment pouvait-il avoir une autre soeur et si elle savait pour son statut. Comment aurait-elle survécu à l'accident ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas donner signe de vie avant ? Pourquoi maintenant ?  
  
Perdu dans ses pensées il ne vit pas qu'il était devant la grande pancarte du cirque si familier. Déposant là sa moto, il avança à grand pas[2] jusqu'à la roulotte de sa soeur située en face de la cage aux lions.  
  
********** «   
  
Le voilà.dis-je  
  
Que dis-tu ?  
  
- Ouvre la porte ! puis je partis dans ma chambre  
  
S'exécutant, Catherine ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec son petit frère, l'air visiblement pressé.  
  
Oh ! Trowa entre j't'en prie  
  
Il s'installa droit comme un « i » sur le canapé.  
  
Du café ?  
  
Hm  
  
Gênée, Cathie commença le dialogue.  
  
Bien, alors comme je t'ai dis, tu. enfin nous avons un nouveau membre. Elle s'est fait recrutée en tant que dresseuse de panthères et son nom à fait tilt : Ange Barton. J'ai décidé d'aller lui parler pour être sûre. Car elle DEVAIT avoir un lien avec toi, avec nous. Mais bon je préfère qu'elle t'en parle elle.  
  
Ange ?  
  
Me voilà. »  
  
Trowa vit une jeune fille brune, les yeux verts émeraude comme lui sortir de la chambre sans un bruit et s'asseoir sur un siège. «   
  
Bonjour Trowa  
  
Elle avait une voix aussi chaleureuse que froide mais mélodieuse et agréable à entendre.  
  
Hm  
  
Pas très sociable ne ? Je te comprends. Bien. Cathie chérie peux-tu nous laisser s'il te plaît ?  
  
Oui, à plus tard. »  
  
J'attendis que la porte se referme pour retourner mon attention vers Trowa.  
  
« Je suis Ange Barton, 16 ans[3] , France. Bien. J'ai été élevée dans la même troupe de mercenaires que toi mais sans entraînement, j'étais destinée à l'oubli et l'écart. Ils nous avaient retrouvés tous les deux, ensemble à quelques mètres de l'accident. Ne voulant pas de problèmes avec les autorités, ils brûlèrent nos papiers d'identités et nous séparèrent. Je ne pouvais pas prendre contact avec toi sous peur d'être encore punie. Ainsi lorsque nous partîmes en catastrophe à cause de la fille qui nous avait trahis, nous fûrent encore séparés.  
  
Plus tard, je te retrouva car on te surnommait « Le garçon sans nom » et  
puis tu as abattu le Trowa Barton et pris son nom. Alors je me fis  
passer désormais pour Ange Barton, fille du soldat mort.  
Je fus emmenée dans sa résidence et je pouvais savoir tout ce qui se  
passait dans le monde politique et militaire. Je fus au courant pour les  
Gundams et ton nom et ton souvenir revinrent à ma mémoire : Toi. Mon  
frère Trowa Barton pilote du Gundam 03, HeavyArms.  
  
Je récoltais pleins d'informations et retrouvais la trace de notre s?ur,  
Catherine Bloom qui avait gardé notre nom de famille. Elle travaillait  
dans un cirque. Je prévins mes « parents », composés de ma mère et mon  
oncle, de mon envie de voir une de ses représentations. Arrivée là-bas,  
une panthère s'était échappée et se retrouvait devant moi. Je n'avais pas  
peur et lui parlais doucement tout en m'approchant, le directeur arriva  
et ma laissa faire. Je la caressais et l'emmenais dans sa cage. Il vint  
me demander de rester avec eux et dresser des panthères. J'allais avoir  
une bonne raison pour rester au cirque avec ma s?ur. Contents de se  
débarrasser de leur fille trop active pour eux et insolente, les parents  
me laissèrent prendre une décision et c'est ainsi que je fis la  
connaissance de Cathy.  
Des questions ?  
  
Non.  
  
Trowa fut silencieux tout le long du discours d 'Ange cherchant à savoir si elle mentait et s'il n'y avait pas des défauts dans ce qu'elle avait dit. Il dut s'admettre que son récit était vrai et possible, qu'elle ne pouvait pas être une espionne au service de Oz. Et puis ses yeux et leurs expressions si semblables aux siennes étaient bien trop évidentes pour se tromper.  
  
Je sais que tu ne vas pas me sauter dans les bras par cette nouvelle donc je me contenterai d'un sourire mon cher frère. Alléeuuuuuh Souris !  
  
* elle s'entendrait très bien avec Duo*   
  
Cette remarque laissa un micro sourire effleurer ses lèvres.  
  
Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis  
  
Alertée par le cri strident si familier de sa soeur , Cathy arriva en trombe Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
Ahahahahahah mais rien ma Cathy-chan  
  
Ange tu viendras parler avec mes amis car je suis sûr qu'ils seront curieux * surtout Quatre et Duo*.  
  
Bien  
  
A présent je m'en vais les rassurer  
  
Au revoir Trowa  
  
Ciao grand frère. »  
  
Trowa repartit dans sa planque à vive allure, repensant à la frappante ressemblance de sa soeur.  
  
Ange pensa  
  
* je suis contente que tout ce soit bien passé. * Nous sommes enfin réunis.  
  
Oui, Ange, tu as raison.  
  
Combien de fois vais-je te le rappeler ? J'ai toujours raison ! ! »  
  
C'est sur cette note joyeuse que ce termine ce chapitre. A bientôt pour la suite^^, n'oubliez pas de me laisser un commentaire svp.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
[1] J'adore les motos alors ne vous étonnez pas si j'utilise beaucoup ce moyen de transport.  
  
[2]MiSs ShInIgAmI : Grand-Pas ? Vous savez dans le Seigneur des Anneaux ?  
Duo : Pauvre fille va  
M.S : Je t'ai entendu  
  
Duo : il tire la langue  
  
[3] Dans cette fic les G-boys ont tous 17 ans. 


	4. Explosion et rendezvous

Titre :Une nouvelle soeur  
  
Auteur : MiSs ShInIgAmI  
  
Mail :chachou38@wanadoo.fr  
  
Source : De beaux bishonens, conduisant des machines pour la paix, vous voyez pas ?  
  
Genre : OCC, Action, PWP, Délire  
  
Couples :vous verrez après  
  
Disclaimer : J'ai envoyé pleins de cartes postales à un concours d'adoption et on m'a répondu qu'ils n'étaient pas à adopter donc ils.ils ne sont pas à moi (. Mais par contre Ange est bien à moi  
  
Note : * pensées des personnages*  
  
Réponse aux review :  
  
SHALIMAR3 : merci beaucoup et oui Ange est très douée pour avoir des infos sur Trowa. Voilà la suite de cette fic avec le chapitre 3. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que ma suite ne va pas te décevoir. Bisous.  
  
MANUE : je suis contente que ça te plaise, merci pour tes mails. Je m'amuse beaucoup avec toi. 1+2 Powaaaaaaa ( à défaut de mettre Trombones Powaaaaaaa)  
  
LIVIA( Sarah) : Ma très chère meilleure amie, merci de me lire. Je t'adore.  
  
Désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre mais avec les cours et les contrôles je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire. Gomene Saï.  
  
C'est parti ! !  
  
CHAP3 : EXPLOSION ET RENDEZ-VOUS.  
  
Lorsque Trowa fut de retour à la maison, Heero, Duo, Wufei et Quatre n'avaient pas changé de place et avaient l'air visiblement pressés de son arrivée. Ce fut Duo qui, comme à son habitude, l'assaillit de questions :  
  
«  
  
Qui c'est ? Elle est comment ? C'est vraiment ta soeur ? Elle s'appelle comment ? Elle a quel âge ?.  
  
Duo, la ferme  
  
Mais Hee-chan toi aussi tu veux savoir comment ça se fait.  
  
Duo, sa suffit  
  
.  
  
Merci Heero, dit Trowa l'air visiblement soulagé  
  
Je vais faire un peu de thé.  
  
»  
  
Quatre partit alors dans la cuisine et Trowa prit sa place. Il revint 10 minutes plus tard avec un plateau et un énorme saladier de gâteaux, de bonbons et autres cochonneries pour l'estomac toujours vide de Duo.  
  
« Oh marchi KatyCat c'est trop gentil.  
  
«  
  
Quatre rencontra le regard d'Heero et celui-ci comprit que ces douceurs étaient en fait là pour empêcher à Duo de parler à tort et à travers quand le grand brun allait leur raconter son entrevue avec sa soeur. Heero esquissa un sourire à qui quatre répondit immédiatement.  
  
«   
  
Je suppose que vous voulez tout savoir, commença Trowa en soupirant, songeant qu'il allait devoir parler et ne rien omettre. Exactement Troman comment t'as trouvblllll ?  
  
WuFei venait de lui engouffrer un gros gâteau au chocolat dans la bouche.  
  
Hm  
  
^______^ ( C'est Quatre)  
  
Méeuuuh dis que tu voulais me tuer aller dis  
  
Duo, s'il te plaît laisse parler Trowa  
  
Ok, Quatchou.  
  
Le français attendit que Duo se taise (enfin) pour pouvoir narrer sa rencontre avec Ange.  
  
Donc voici toute l'histoire.  
  
«   
  
**********  
  
Pendant ce temps au cirque, Ange et Catherine faisaient leur représentation quotidienne. Mais quelque chose qui n'était pas prévue au programme arriva. Une bombe explosa sur la piste faisant voler les grains de sable et fuir l'assistance et venir les artistes avec de l'eau. Tous quittèrent le chapiteau sauf Ange. Elle se dirigea vers le coeur de la bombe. Observant son point de chute elle put définir le lieu d'où elle avait été lancée.  
  
# Quelqu'un dans le public et sûrement vers la sortie. En tout cas cette personne s'y connaît car la bombe est tombé à un endroit précis et exprès pour ne blesser personne. Un avertissement ? Le coupable doit être dehors. #  
  
Je partis en courant là où la foule criait d'hystérie tandis que des membres de Oz tentaient de calmer les badauds. J'essayais de discerner une personne calme et, dans une immense masse humaine je reconnus une silhouette familière. Une taille mince, un ensemble rouge, des cheveux bruns séparés en deux chignons.  
  
# Lady Une. Ce serait trop risqué si je la suivais. Tant que je sais que c'est elle c'est le plus important. #  
  
Je décidais donc de rejoindre sagement Catherine qui calmait les enfants. S'épongeant le front elle se tourna vers moi :  
  
«   
  
Où étais-tu passée ? Tu m'as fait peur.  
  
Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai survécu à pire que ça. Je crois que Trowa m'accepte.  
  
- Oui il me semble aussi. J'ai tellement rêvé du jour où nous allions être réunis.  
  
Moi aussi Cathy. moi aussi.  
  
»  
  
**************  
  
«   
  
Donc c'est ainsi que Ange est vraiment ma soeur.  
  
Je suis vraiment content pour toi. Tu étais à la recherche de ton passé et malgré la guerre tu as réussi à retrouver Cathy et maintenant tu as une réelle famille. ^___^  
  
Merci Quatre.  
  
De rien.  
  
D'après ce que tu viens de dire, Ange doit être mignonne.  
  
^___^° Oui, et elle est comme toi. Peut être un peu plus triste que tu ne veux, et qu'elle ne veut, le montrer mais sinon je trouve que vous vous ressemblez.  
  
COOOOOOOOOOOOOL ! ! !  
  
Duo, mes oreilles  
  
C'est vrai que j'avais oublié que Wuffy- je- suis- le- dernier- descendant- du- clan- du- dragon- Chang avait les oreilles sensibles.  
  
WUFEI Maxwell, W-U-F-E-I.  
  
: p, hihihih.  
  
Ah oui, elle viendra un jour pour se présenter.  
  
Quand ça ? Quand ça ?  
  
Quand tu veux !  
  
Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiis  
  
~ _~°  
  
Voyons, demain midi ?  
  
Ouiiii, ok  
  
C'est bon Quatre ?  
  
Bien sûr, je ferais à manger.  
  
Non je le ferai, d'après Catherine, ça fait longtemps qu'elles n'ont pas manger français ! !  
  
^ ___^ Ok Trowa.  
  
»  
  
*********   
  
«  
  
Dis-moi Catherine, je me suis renseignée sur Trowa mais je ne connais rien de ses camarades.  
  
Bon alors, le premier pilote est Heero Yui, il est brun et à des yeux bleus très intenses, ressemblant au cobalt, il est un grand glaçon, comme ton frère, c'est pour ça qu'il s'entendent très bien d'ailleurs ! ! ! Quand tu lui parles tu as l'impression de le déranger et je te déconseille de l'embêter quand il est sur son ordinateur à taper un rapport, ahahahah. Ah oui et si il te dit « Omae o korosu » tu ferais bien de partir en vitesse, il le dit sur un ton si froid ! Le deuxième est Duo Maxwell, il a 17 ans, comme tous les autres pilotes, il est très jovial mais il cache sa tristesse derrière sa joie et sa bonne humeur. Mais il est tout de même un bon vivant et je dois dire qu'il est assez sexy et pour cause il a une longue tresse châtain qui le suit dans tous ses mouvements comme son ombre et ses yeux ! Oh ses yeux ! Améthystes, ta pierre préférée, d'un violet si captivant. Le quatrième s'appelle Quatre Raberba Winner, il est très doux et gentil, je te jure un véritable ange. Quand il n'est pas en train de se battre ! il est blond , ce qui accentue son apparence avec un ange. Il s'entend très bien avec Duo et son meilleur ami est Trowa, il est le seul à le faire parler ! ! Je viens à me demander si des fois ils ne sont pas ensembles car je sais qu'ils sont tendres entre eux. Le dernier est WuFei Chang, il est chinois et un caractère du temps de la préhistoire : Pour lui les femmes sont faites pour être à la maison, à mijoter des petits plats et non à se battre ou aller au travail. Il a une façon de te dire « Onna » qui le confirme. Cependant c'est compréhensible car il a perdu sa femme car elle est aller se battre et fut tuée sur le champ par Oz.  
  
Ouaou je vois, merci.  
  
Je pense que tu vas bien t'entendre avec Duo, c'est un véritable farceur^^  
  
On verra bien !  
  
»  
  
[ un peu plus tard dans la soirée]  
  
DRIIIING DRIIIIING  
  
J'y vais Cathyyyyyy. Allô ?  
  
Ange ? C'est Trowa, est-ce que tu peux venir demain ?  
  
Avec plaisir. A quelle heure?  
  
Pour midi.  
  
Ok, avec Catherine.  
  
Non.  
  
D'accord, de toute façon elle a une représentation demain et pas moi, ça la met en rogne à chaque fois.  
  
A demain alors. Je t'ai laissé l'adresse sur la table tout à l'heure.  
  
Oui je sais je l'ai vu. Bonne nuit. Passe le bonsoir à tout le monde.  
  
Ok.  
  
»  
  
**************  
  
Trowa raccrocha et se tourna vers Duo et Quatre.  
  
«   
  
Ange vient demain.  
  
Chouettttttttttttttttte.  
  
Génial ,j'ai hâte de la rencontrer.  
  
Oui, demain Quatre, demain.  
  
»  
  
Duo partit en courant dans l'escalier prévenir Heero de la visite de la soeur du français.  
  
«   
  
Heeeeeeeeeeeroooooooooooo [1] On aura de la visiteeeeee ! ! !  
  
Hm.  
  
»  
  
Duo se coucha l'esprit en fête. Heero dût supporter l'enthousiasme de l'Américain jusqu'à que celui-ci décide enfin de dormir. WuFei voyait mal l'arrivée d'une onna dans leur demeure et qui plus est elle était tout à fait étrangère à son espace. Quatre était ravi, il avait hâte de rencontrer un autre membre de la famille du grand brun, espérant qu'elle soit sympathique. Trowa était un peu tendu mais se laissa plonger dans un sommeil profond.  
  
Catherine et Ange, quant à elles s'endormirent facilement, même si Ange était excitée de découvrir enfin les amis de son frère.  
  
__________________________  
  
[1] Ca vous fait pas penser à quelqu'un ? Mais si vous savez ? Une grosse boule rose, habillée de rose comme un sapin enguirlandé à Noël. Voyez pas ?  
  
A bientôt pour la suite. N'hésitez pas à critiquer si vous n'aimez pas. Bien sûr je comprends ceux qui n'ont pas l'ADSL. en tout cas je suis sûre de la continuer même si personne ne m'écrit, après tout comme dit Torhu (hihihi Manu) j'écris avant tout pour moi ! ! ! 


	5. Rencontre

Titre :Une nouvelle soeur  
  
Auteur : MiSs ShInIgAmI  
  
Mail :chachou38@wanadoo.fr  
  
Source : De beaux bishonens, conduisant des machines pour la paix, vous voyez pas ?  
  
Genre : OOC, Action, PWP, Délire  
  
Couples :vous verrez après  
  
Disclaimer : J'attends de voir à Noel si je les reçoit en cadeau mais je crois qu'il faut pas rêver sniff. Mais Ange est toujours à moi.  
  
Note : * pensées des personnages*  
  
Réponse aux review :  
  
Christine : Nouvelle lectrice. Non non je ne suis pas vexée par ta remarque concernant la description de la voix d'Ange. En fait sa voix peut être aussi chaleureuse qu'une flamme et froide qu'un glaçon. Le mélange et la distinction des deux est fait exprès ^^. Merci de lire ma fic.  
  
Shalimar3 : en fait Catherine pour sa description des g-boys est incohérente avec le manga et l'animé mais bon c'est moi qui invente donc je ne pense pas que ce soit important. Et puis après tout, après les séries et les mangas on ne sait pas si elle les a rencontrés par la suite ^^.  
  
Law-Sama : Mystère, mystère. Voici la rencontre entre Ange et les Gundam- Boys que tu attends.  
  
Manue : toujours là pour les délires. Voici la suite.  
  
Livia : Chère petite soeur j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et qu'il te fera rire comme le précédent.  
  
Merci à vous toutes de lire ma fic.  
  
Gomene sai pour le retard.  
  
CHAPITRE 4 : Rencontre [1]  
  
Je me levais à 10h pour avoir le temps de me préparer. Catherine était en représentation, je ne la verrais donc pas avant de partir. Je suis si pressée. Pourtant j'ai bien dormi, j'ai rêvé de notre rencontre mais c'était tellement chaotique que j'espère que ce n'était qu'un rêve simple et pas prémonitoire.  
  
Je prends mon petit dèj mais ne mange pas beaucoup : je suis stressée. Je prends ma douche tranquillement et m'habille. Pour être à l'aise j'ai choisi un pantalon noir, un tee-shirt noir serré.  
  
*zen restons zen*.  
  
L'heure passe trop vite, il est déjà 11h30. Je me dirige vers ma moto noire que j'ai surnommé Yami[2], mets mon casque noir avec des flammes sur le côté et file à toute allure chez Trowa.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Trowa se leva à 9h pour préparer le déjeuner sans qu'une certaine tornade Mawxell ne le dérange. Il avait la paix jusqu'à 11h et il allait en profiter. Quatre voyant l'heure (9h10) se réveilla en vitesse et descendit dans la cuisine.  
  
«   
  
Bonjour Trowa ^__^ Je peux t'aider ?  
  
Pourquoi t'es-tu levé si tôt ?  
  
Tu plaisantes ?C'est déjà assez tard pour moi. Pourtant j'avais mit mon réveil à 9h, je comprends pas il n'a pas sonné. Je peux t'aider dis ?  
  
Quatre, tu t'occupes assez de tout alors fais-moi plaisir, déjeune tranquillement et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.  
  
Bon si tu veux.  
  
»  
  
Quatre se servit un thé et s'assit sagement à table. Il n'allait tout de même pas embêter Trowa. Une fois finit il partit s'habiller. Trowa fut tranquille. Il avait en tête de préparer un gratin.  
  
A 11h il avait fini et Duo arriva en trombe dans la cuisine découvrant un certain français portant un joli tablier où était inscrit : « Moi je cuisine à merveille » et qui était généralement à Quatre.  
  
«   
  
Ben dis donc TroTro t'es tout mimi comme ça. Plus que Quatre quand il le porte.  
  
Hm  
  
Alors que nous as-tu préparer ?  
  
Tu verras  
  
Mais euh.  
  
...Va te changer  
  
»  
  
Boudant Duo partit. Heero lui était sorti à l'aube voir si une nouvelle mission ne leur était pas donnée. Il revint dans la cuisine au moment où Duo rentrait dans la salle de bains.  
  
«   
  
'Jour  
  
Salut Heero  
  
Pas de missions. Sauf celle d'aujourd'hui.  
  
Essaierais-tu par hasard de faire de l'humour ?  
  
Pourquoi pas. [3]  
  
* Il me fait peur quand il est comme ça ahahahah*  
  
**********************************************  
  
Je garais ma moto à 12h tapantes.  
  
*Pfiou respires un bon coup ma grande*  
  
Je frappais à la porte et j'entendis des mouvements précipités. Ce fut un jeune homme blond qui m'ouvrit.  
  
* Ca doit être lui Quatre. *  
  
«   
  
Oh !Bonjour entrez  
  
Merci  
  
Trowaaaaaaaa  
  
J'arrive. Ange te voilà.  
  
Bonjour grand frère.  
  
Tous étaient dans le salon. Duo frétillait d'impatience. Heero et Wufei étaient impassibles. [4]  
  
Trowa fit passer sa soeur devant lui et fit les présentations  
  
Voici Ange  
  
Bonjour tout le monde * Du calme c'est pas un interrogatoire*  
  
Saluuuuuuuuuuut, répondit Duo  
  
Hm  
  
'Lut  
  
* Ok alors d 'après ce que m'a dit Catherine je viens de rencontrer Heero et Wufei vu leur enthousiasme. Et Duo pour sa joie.*  
  
C'est super que tu sois la soeur de Trowa.  
  
Oui  
  
Alors voici Heero, Wufei, Duo et Quatre  
  
Oui je m'en était doutée ! ! Enchantée.  
  
»  
  
Pendant plus de cinq minutes tous se dévisagèrent. Quatre sentait dans son Uchuu no Kokoro, de la gêne, du stress, et de la joie. Il prit la décision de détendre l'atmosphère  
  
«   
  
Dis-moi Ange tu as quel âge ?  
  
16 ans .  
  
Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton frère.  
  
Oui, Catherine me l'a souvent dit ^^ Et vous ? Vous êtes tous âgés de 17 ans ?  
  
Ouip  
  
Hm  
  
Oui  
  
Ok, je vois. Si vous ne parlez pas ça va pas être gai ^^°  
  
...  
  
..  
  
Oh ne t'inquiète pas Duo fait la conversation à lui seul.  
  
Trowa arrête après elle va croire que je suis bavard.  
  
Duo c'est ça ? il est un peu trop tard ^_^  
  
.  
  
Bravo onna tu as réussi à le faire taire  
  
Je me retourne vivement vers Wufei  
  
Je ne m'appelle pas onna alors tu es prié de me nommer Ange. Je te le conseille vivement.  
  
.( il est assez furieux de s'être fait remettre à sa place par une fille).  
  
Trowa allons manger.  
  
Oui Quatre, c'est prêt.  
  
»  
  
Nous allons donc dans la cuisine.  
  
*Qu'il est gentil Quatre. Catherine avait raison un vrai ange. Pfou je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de répondre à Wufei. Et moi qui voulais que ça se passe bien, c'est raté. Duo est assez beau gosse. C'est dur à croire qu'il est l'Assassin Parfait. Heero ben comme me l'a décrit Cat. Faites que tout se passe bien Kami-Sama.*  
  
Duo alluma la télé et au journal télévisé il y avait l'attentat que nous avions subit hier au cirque.  
  
«   
  
Tout est détruit ? demande Trowa  
  
Non, le chapiteau est sauvé. Les représentations tiennent toujours.  
  
Ca devait être effrayant, rétorque Duo  
  
Non  
  
* Pourquoi ils me regardent tous comme ça ? *  
  
Vraiment ? Pourtant tu n'étais pas loin de la piste quand ça s'est passé.  
  
Oui, mais il en faut plus pour me faire peur.  
  
Vous n'avez pas retrouvé le coupable ?  
  
Euh non non. Mais il me semble que c'est Oz  
  
Comment peux-tu croire ça ?  
  
Ben avec tout ce qui se passe à cause d'eux, ça serait pas étonnant.  
  
Gros silence.  
  
Merci pour le gratin grand frère, ça fait une éternité que je n'en n'ai pas mangé. *Je déteste les silences pesants*  
  
De rien.  
  
- Fais attention à toi la prochaine fois lors de ta représentation.  
  
Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi Duo.  
  
»  
  
Le déjeuner finit silencieusement et chacun quitta la table tour à tour.  
  
Il était convenu que je passerai l'après-midi avec eux. Heero partit. Wufei alla s'entraîner sur la terrasse. Je restais dans le salon, sur le canapé.  
  
Je passais la moitié de la journée à « parler » avec mon frère. Puis il me laissa seule avec Duo qui avait une grande envie de papoter.  
  
«   
  
Tu fais quoi au cirque ?  
  
J'élève des panthères noires et je fais des numéros avec elles.  
  
Wouhaou ! Ca doit être géant. Elles ne sont pas méchantes ?  
  
Iié elles sont très gentilles. Si tu veux un jour tu pourras venir voir une représentation et je te présenterai à elles.  
  
Vraiment ! ? Oh !Merci je suis trop content.  
  
J'en suis ravie.  
  
Au fait tu es venue comment ?  
  
En moto.  
  
QUOI ? En MOTO ? ? ?  
  
Euh oui  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAh c'est superrrrrrrr j'adore les motoooooooooooooos  
  
^^°  
  
Attiré par le cri Quatre vint aux nouvelles  
  
Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
Ange est venue en moto  
  
Mais c'est dangereux.  
  
Non, j'ai l'habitude.  
  
Puis il partit, rassuré  
  
J'ai une moto aussi. Elle est noire. Mais ça fait longtemps que je n'en n'ai pas fait. Tu sais à cause des missions.  
  
Oui, je vois. Ma moto est noire aussi et.ahahah je l'ai surnommé Yami.  
  
La mienne c'est Shinigami  
  
^____^Le Dieu de la Mort  
  
Ben toi c'est Ténèbres, ça va bien lol  
  
.  
  
Comme tu m'as proposé de venir un jour au cirque moi je t'invite à faire une ballade en moto un de ces jours.  
  
Super, j'accepte avec plaisir.  
  
»   
  
BIP BIP BIP BIP  
  
C'était l'ordinateur d'Heero. Il avait du sentir qu'il allait sonner car il était rentré à l'instant. Il se rua vers son dieu et l'ouvrit.  
  
«   
  
_ Mission. Ce soir. Tranquille. Tout le monde.  
  
Je vais vous laissez alors. Vous allez devoir vous préparer. Au revoir tout le monde.  
  
Mais pourquoi tu pars si vite ? Ange ?  
  
Je préfère vous laisser tranquilles c'est tout ^^.  
  
Bon ben au revoir alors. T'es super comme fille.  
  
Merci Duo. Faites attention à vous tous. Quatre ?  
  
Oui ?  
  
S'il te plaît veille sur eux.  
  
Bien sûr.  
  
A bientôt.  
  
»  
  
Tandis que la porte claquait sur le départ d'Ange, les g-boys se regardèrent puis échafaudèrent un plan d'attaque. Ils devaient subtiliser des plans de Oz.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Je rentrais au cirque lors de la dernière représentation. Catherine arriva en courant, trop inquiète.  
  
«   
  
Alors comment ça s'est passé ?  
  
Très bien sauf que j'ai un peu remit Wufei à sa place ^^.  
  
Et sinon ?  
  
Tes descriptions étaient super, j'ai pu reconnaître tout de suite qui était qui. Duo est vraiment super sympa. Il viendra au cirque. J'lui ais dit que je lui présenterais mes panthères.  
  
Oh !C'est bien. Mais pourquoi es-tu rentrée si tôt ?Je pensais que tu allais rester à dîner.  
  
Ils ont eu un ordre de mission. Bon je vais prendre une douche.  
  
Ok, à plus tard.  
  
Plutôt à demain. Je suis fatiguée, j'ai été trop stressée, ça m'exténue à chaque fois alors je pense que je vais aller dormir.  
  
Oui, c'est vrai ^^. Bonne nuit alors.  
  
Merci  
  
»  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Voilà fin du chapitre. Désolée s'il est court.  
  
Notes :  
  
[1] : Je sais c'est débile comme titre  
  
[2] : Yami veut dire Ténèbres  
  
[3] : J'ai prévenu que c'était OOC ^^  
  
[4] : Comment ça on s'en doutait ?  
  
Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt dans le prochain chapitre. 


	6. Mission

Titre :Une nouvelle soeur  
  
Auteur : MiSs ShInIgAmI  
  
Mail :chachou38@wanadoo.fr  
  
Source : De beaux bishonens, super bien fait, que nous rêvons toutes de les voir réels. Ceux qui sont tellement forts qu'ils conduisent de puissantes machines (presque) indestructibles.  
  
Genre : OOC, Action, Sérieux  
  
Couples : Vous verrez après, au fur et à mesure des chapitres.  
  
Disclaimer : J'attends de voir à Noel si je les reçois en cadeau mais je crois qu'il faut pas rêver sniff. Mais Ange est toujours à moi.  
  
Note : * pensées des personnages*  
  
Réponse aux review :  
  
Law-Sama : Oui, promis je vais essayer de mettre les tirets, sur ma feuille ils y sont mais pas sur fanfiction, je vais essayer d'une autre manière. Merci de lire ma fic et d'y être fidèle. Voici la suite et j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue.  
  
Cecprooch : Merci de lire et d'aimer ma fic  
  
Manue : Nouveau chapitre, merci de me lire ^^ et merci pour tes conseils. Je t'adore, gros bisous.  
  
Livia : Ma chère soeur, voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que tu vas aimer et que tu ne vas pas t'endormir. Je t'adore plus que tout ma soeur spirituelle. ^^.  
  
Récapitulatif du chapitre 4 :  
  
Ange Barton est la soeur de Trowa et Catherine. Après avoir rencontré son frère et les gundam-boys, elle partit précipitamment car ils avaient reçu un ordre de mission.  
  
Jusqu'à lors le ton était plutôt gai et enjoué mais durant ce chapitre l'humeur est plutôt sérieuse et pour cause, les gundam-boys effectuent leur mission.  
  
C'est partiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
CHAPITRE 5 : Mission [1]  
  
Tout était calme dans la base de Oz. Non loin de là se tenaient de grandes silhouettes ; les Gundams. Le Shenlong se tenait devant ainsi que le Deathschyte. Le Wing assurait les arrières avec le HeavyArms tandis que le Sandrock était quelque peu à l'écart.  
  
«   
  
- 01 à 02, 03, 04, 05  
  
- 02, j'écoute  
  
- 03, hm  
  
- 04, oui ?  
  
- 05, quoi ?  
  
- N'oubliez pas vos objectifs, ne laissez personne de vivant, rendez-vous ici dans 1 heure, sans fautes.  
  
- Oui chef ( c'est 02)  
  
- . ( 03)  
  
- Ok (05)  
  
- Faites attention à vous. ( pas la peine de se demander qui c'est ^^ )  
  
- Bonne chance à tous  
  
- Merci Hee-chan.  
  
- Baka  
  
- Fin de la transmission. CLIC !  
  
»  
  
***************************  
  
Chacun se dispersa. Le Wing passa en bird mode. Il s'élança laissant les autres à leur poste.  
  
*J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de mauvaises surprises*  
  
Heero atterrit au nord de la base, derrière les hangars. D'après ces sources, les gardes n'étaient pas encore à ce poste à cette heure-ci.  
  
* J'ai une demi-heure pour chercher les plans, mettre mon virus et partir avant que les soldats ne découvrent mon gundam.*  
  
Sautant à bas du Wing, le jeune homme partit en direction de la base, l'arme au point prêt à tirer sur qui serait sur son chemin.  
  
***************************  
  
Duo avait pour mission d'infiltrer lui aussi la base et de disposer des bombes dans toute sa surface. Il n'aurait que peu de minutes après les avoir mises en marche pour retourner au point de rendez-vous. La base était assez grande et mettre toutes les bombes nécessaires à sa destruction totale allait prendre du temps sans compter sur les visites inattendues qu'il allait sûrement avoir de la part des gardes. C'est avec un sourire carnassier qu'il descendit de son gundam et marcha jusqu'à la grande plate- forme ennemie. Il fit le tour du premier bâtiment et s'engouffra par une fenêtre ouverte et non gardée.  
  
* Quels imbéciles !*  
  
****************************  
  
Quatre devait rester en arrière, il ne devrait intervenir seulement si un de ses coéquipiers était en mauvaise posture ou s'il manquait de la force alliée. Quatre aimait bien être à ce statut car il n'avait pas à tuer directement les gens puisque s'il le faisait c'était pour sauver ses amis. Il alluma sa machine, prêt à partir au moindre appel.  
  
*J'espère que je n'aurais pas à intervenir ce soir*  
  
****************************  
  
Trowa devait aller attaquer les MS cachés dans un des garages. Les autres ne contenaient rien à part de la nourriture et autres vives en cas de guerre prolongée. Il cacha son gundam non loin de la porte principale pour empêcher à une quelconque voiture de s'enfuir du champ de bataille.  
  
Une fois en place il quitta son HeavyArms et couru en direction d'une porte gardée par deux soldats. Il ne dégaina pas son arme, ne voulant pas faire de bruit et c'est à mains nues qu'il vint à bout des deux gardes qui n'avaient pas aperçu son arrivée, trop somnolents.  
  
* C'était un coup de chance, la prochaine fois ne sera pas aussi facile*  
  
Sur cette pensée pas très optimiste il arriva dans une salle énorme et spacieuse et se cacha derrière un MS attendant le moment propice pour attaquer.  
  
*****************************  
  
Wufei servait de déviation. Dès qu'il fut sur le sol ennemi il attaqua. Attirant les MS ailleurs il pouvait ainsi laisser place libre à ses coéquipiers. Le Shenlong reculait en abattant les adversaires comme des cartes. Plus il en tuait plus il y en avait.  
  
* Zen, au moins les autres ne seront pas gênés par ceux-là *  
  
Les machines ennemies attaquaient sans relâche et Wufei se battait sans faillir.  
  
*****************************  
  
Heero, arriva au détour d'un couloir, et se plaqua contre lui. Non loin de là se trouvait un garde regardant de tous les côtés, alerté par le bruit de la sirène qu'avait enclencher la bataille des MS.  
  
*Effet de surprise décidé *  
  
Il courut vers le garde, délestant son pistolet d'une balle qui arriva dans la cuisse du garde. Assommé et surprit de cette attaque, le membre de Oz n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste qu'il se retrouva par terre, évanoui d'un coup derrière la nuque habilement administré par le Perfect Soldier.  
  
Heero se retourna et vit une étiquette sur la porte  
  
* Salle principale, quel coup de chance*  
  
Pas si coup de chance que ça car lorsqu'il entra il fut assailli par une dizaine de gardes.  
  
* Oups*  
  
Ni une ni deux il dégaina son pistolet et en sortit un autre de son Magic Spandex. 8 soldats tombèrent à terre en bruit mat tandis que les deux autres restant avaient une belle balle logée dans leur ventre. S'avançant prudemment ils essayèrent de s'emparer du jeune japonais mais tel un félin il avait bondit derrière eux et leur brisa la nuque.  
  
* Ils étaient coriaces ceux-là. Oz s'améliore*  
  
Il s'installa à l'ordinateur qui trônait sur une grande table.  
  
*****************************  
  
Duo se « baladait » dans la base en laissant quelques « cadeaux » aux occupants à savoir ses chères bombes. Il pouvait passer normalement car avec toute l'agitation et son don pour l'infiltrage il ne s'était pas fait remarquer. Déposant çà et là quelques précieux explosifs il continua sa tournée, trnaquillement.  
  
****************************  
  
Wufei était en assez mauvaise posture avec les MS, ainsi :  
  
«   
  
- 04 ? Ici 05, j'ai besoin de ton aide, peux-tu me rejoindre ?  
  
- Ok, je t'ai repéré, j'arrive de suite. CLIC  
  
»  
  
Quatre alla rejoindre rapidement Wufei. A peine arrivé il dut liquider un MS. Avec le pilote chinois ils se battaient toujours tandis que le compte à rebours diminuait.  
  
**************************  
  
Trowa de son côté s'occupait des ennemis restés dans la base prêts à la protéger.  
  
* Je ne peux même pas savoir où en sont les autres dans la base*  
  
«   
  
-03 à 04 et 05  
  
- Oui Trowa ?  
  
- Nous sommes en pleine bataille, quand tu auras fini ton aide ne sera pas de refus  
  
- Compris 05, restez à vos positions, je me charge des miens et j'arrive ! CLIC  
  
»  
  
C'est ainsi que Trowa déchargea ses munitions et embrocha une bonne quantité d'ennemis.  
  
*Je dois me dépêcher*  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes il arriva et partit rejoindre ses amis.  
  
************************  
  
Heero avait fini de récolter les plans et il avait mis son nouveau petit virus, qu'il avait confectionné dans la semaine, dans l'ordinateur.  
  
*A présent c'est à toi de jouer petit virus, détruit tout.*  
  
Il partit furtivement de la salle principale et sortit de la base non sans avoir tuer quelques soldats au passage à l'aide des son gun ou de ses poings.  
  
Une fois dehors, il rejoignit rapidement son Gundam.  
  
«   
  
- 01à03,04 et 05 où en êtes-vous,  
  
- Ici 04, on se bat.  
  
- 05, On ne sait pas si on tiendra longtemps.  
  
- 03, ton aide serait précieuse s tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
  
- J'arrive, il ne reste plus que Duo à l'intérieur mais il va bientôt sortir, ça explose dans deux minutes environ. CLIC  
  
»  
  
Il alla aider ses coéquipiers dans la bataille.  
  
***********************  
  
Une fois toutes les bombes posées et enclenchées, Duo fila en vitesse vers la sortie. Il n'avait que 2 minutes tout au plus pour s'en aller. Malheureusement (surtout pour les soldats) ceux-ci se trouvèrent sur la route de notre Shinigami passablement pressé et de sortie.  
  
«   
  
- Dégagez de là, j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous.  
  
- Où crois-tu aller comme ça petit ?  
  
- Je vais en enfer et vous à la morgue.  
  
»  
  
Les soldats quelques peu apeurés par ces paroles des rapprochèrent prêts à attaquer et empêcher le faiseur de trouble de s'enfuir.  
  
«   
  
Savez-vous comment on me surnomme ?  
  
- .  
  
- Je suis Shinigami et je suis ici pour vous accompagner dans la mort, en plus de vous la donner.  
  
»  
  
Bondissant comme une panthère il esquiva ses ennemis et se posta derrière eux et leur brisa la nuque. A un autre il lui planta un poignard dans la cuisse faisant jouer la lame dans les chairs déjà bien torturées. Il acheva ses souffrances en lui tranchant la gorge faisant gicler le sang de tous les côtés. C'est avec un sourire carnassier qu'il tua le dernier. Duo regarda sa montre:  
  
* Plus qu'une minute*  
  
Il partit en courant à l'extérieur de la base, et au moment où il atteignait son Gundam une immense explosion se fit entendre. Tout s'écrasa, les vitres se brisèrent, des cris d'agonie se faisaient entendre et le crépitement des flammes destructrices. Montant dans DeathSchyte, il alluma ses communications :  
  
«   
  
- SHINIGAMI IS ALIIIIIIIIVE  
  
- Duo, enfin te voilà  
  
Oui Quatre, et je viens vous aider  
  
»  
  
Joignant le geste à la parole, il élança son Gundam et dégaina sa faux thermique dont il était fier.  
  
**********************  
  
L'arrivée inattendue de Duo aida considérablement les pilotes mais les MS étaient en surnombre.  
  
* Mais ils poussent comme des pâquerettes c'est pas possible*  
  
Ils étaient en grande difficulté lorsque dans un nuage de flammes provoqués par l'explosion, une énorme silhouette put être aperçue.  
  
«   
  
- C'est quoi ça  
  
- Je ne sais pas Duo, Heero ?  
  
- .  
  
- Trowa ?  
  
- Aucune idée  
  
- Attendez (fit Wufei) ça ne vous rappelle rien ?  
  
- La forme vue lors d'une base anéantie ; à la télé  
  
- Oui, Duo.  
  
»  
  
Le nuage se dispersa et les contours se firent plus nettement ainsi que la couleur noire de la silhouette.  
  
Tous en coeur les g-boys s'exclamèrent :  
  
«   
  
UN GUNDAM ! !  
  
»  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Voilà fin du chapitre.  
  
[1] Mes titres sont de pire en pire. Merci de rester fidèle à mes écrits. La suite dans le prochain épisode.euh oups. chapitre ^^°.  
  
Duo : Aller MiSs ShInIgAmI il est temps de dire au revoir.  
  
MiSs ShInIgAmI : Mais Duo, je veux que tu restes là, je ne te laisserais pas partir.  
  
Duo : Pitié, amis lecteurs, délivrez-nous !  
  
MiSs ShInIgAmI : Ahahaha, arrête Duo, ils vont croire que je vous garde enfermé à doubles tours dans ma chambre et que je vous maltraite.  
  
Wufei : C'est pas ce qu'elle fait ?  
  
Quatre : Wufei !  
  
Heero : .  
  
Trowa : .  
  
Quatre : non ne vous inquiétez pas elle ne nous maltraite pas ^^  
  
MiSs ShInIgAmI : Ah !Merci Quatre, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi moi.  
  
Duo : Et moi alors ?  
  
MiSs ShInIgAmI : Soit plus gentil la prochaine fois et arrête de dire des connn. bêtises aux lecteurs.  
  
Duo boude dans son coin.  
  
MiSs ShInIgAmI : A la prochaine tout le monde. 


	7. Mystérieuse apparition

Titre :Une nouvelle soeur  
  
Auteur : MiSs ShInIgAmI  
  
Mail :chachou38@wanadoo.fr  
  
Source : De beaux bishonens, super bien fait, que nous rêvons toutes de les voir réels. Ceux qui sont tellement forts qu'ils conduisent de puissantes machines (presque) indestructibles.  
  
Genre : OOC, Hétéro, Yaoï, Humour  
  
Couples : 3+4 plus un autre plus tard ^^  
  
Disclaimer : J'attends de voir à Noel si je les reçois en cadeau mais je crois qu'il faut pas rêver sniff. Mais Ange est toujours à moi.  
  
Note : * pensées des personnages*  
  
: ( commentaires parasites de ma part)  
  
: [Traduction Trowanienne]  
  
Réponse aux review :  
  
LIVIA : Merci d'être toujours fidèle à mes écrits (tout aussi débiles soient - ils ^^). Nouveau chapitre. Merci beau cou (hihihi private joke)  
  
MANUE : Sa Majesté La Reine des Plateaux, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous êtes cordialement invitée à lire ce nouveau chapitre. Gros bisous et merci de me supporter ^^  
  
YUNIE : Ma chère Yunie, j'ai hâte de lire la suite de ta fic, et merci beaucoup pour tes compliments c'est vraiment gentil. Bonne lecture.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Comme le dit la phrase de chapitre, il y a un nouveau couple et petit descriptif d'un Wufei dans sa douche.  
  
C'est partiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
CHAPITRE 6 : MYSTERIEUSE APPARITION  
  
Ils étaient en grande difficulté lorsque dans un nuage de flammes provoqués par l'explosion, une énorme silhouette put être aperçue.  
  
«   
  
- C'est quoi ça  
  
- Je ne sais pas Duo, Heero ?  
  
- . . .  
  
- Trowa ?  
  
- Aucune idée  
  
- Attendez (fit Wufei) ça ne vous rappelle rien ?  
  
- La forme vue lors d'une base anéantie ; à la télé  
  
- Oui, Duo.  
  
»  
  
Le nuage se dispersa et les contours se firent plus nettement ainsi que la couleur noire de la silhouette.  
  
Tous en coeur les g-boys s'exclamèrent :  
  
«   
  
UN GUNDAM ! !  
  
»  
  
Les g-boys abasourdis par l'apparition ne voient pas l'arrivée de MS ennemies et le Gundam en question bondit comme une panthère et fauche les MS en un geste.  
  
Duo, pour une fois, ne dit pas un mot. Trowa, Wufei et Heero sont assez intrigués de cette venue et Quatre n'en croit pas ses yeux et n'arrive pas à réaliser qu'un nouveau gundam se tient devant eux.  
L'assaut reprend et tous se battent avec acharnement et en 10 minutes ils arrivent à se débarrasser de tous les soldats présents sur les restants de la base. Retournant leur attention sur l'endroit où se trouvait le gundam mystérieux ils ne virent qu'une grosse fumée et plus la silhouette imposante de la machine : comme lorsqu'il était apparu.  
  
«   
  
- Où est-il ? demande Quatre  
  
Personne ne lui répondit  
  
- Allô ?  
  
- Oui, ici Duo, vous êtes sûrs de ce qui s'est passé ? Avez-vous vu ce que j'ai vu ?  
  
- Hm ( Trowa)  
  
- . . . (Wufei)  
  
- Alors tu as vu comme moi ? ! ( il est gentil Quatre de répondre !)  
  
- Rentrons ( pas besoin de dire que c'est avec un ton froid)  
  
»  
  
Le voyage en gundam se fit en silence, chacun songeant aux événements passés et tentant de découvrir l'origine de cette mystérieuse apparition. Ils arrivèrent simultanément à la maison. Heero fila dans sa chambre et se mit à taper son rapport( ça vous étonne ? Pas moi ! !). Il hésitait entre avertir ou non le prof de l'arrivée 6 ème gundam.  
  
Dans le salon Trowa était assis dans le canapé et Quatre dans le fauteuil tout près.  
  
«   
  
- Trowa ?  
  
- Hm ? [ Oui ?]  
  
- Ce n'était pas un rêve ?  
  
- Hm. [Non]  
  
- J'ai pu ressentir les battements du coeur du pilote du 6 ème Gundam.  
  
- Hm ? [ Ah oui ?]  
  
- Je ne comprends pas, nous quand on se bat on a toujours des battements rapides mais cette personne était complètement calme, même dans ses gestes mortels.  
  
- Hm ! [Bizarre]  
  
»  
  
Ne répondant rien, Quatre se cala contre le dossier du fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Se levant sans bruit, Trowa se dirigea là où le petit blond se trouvait et posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs. Lentement il approcha ses lèvres tremblantes sur celles fermées de l'empathe. Le premier contact fût dans une tendresse extraordinaire provenant du français. Surpris, quatre ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt, voulant profiter de ce cadeau inattendu. Le coeur battant, il approfondit le baiser, tout de suite suivit pas Trowa. Au bout d'une minute ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent, les yeux humides.  
  
«   
  
- J'ai mit du temps ! dit Trowa avec une pointe d'humour (Oooooooooooooh)  
  
- Je ne regrettes pas d'avoir attendu.  
  
»  
  
Et ils se ré- embrassèrent.  
  
************************  
  
Duo, quant à lui était sur son lit et triturait sa natte.  
  
* Ce pilote est très agile vu la manière dont il a anéanti les MS. Quelle rapidité ! D'après ce que j'ai vu, le Gundam possède une faux mais pas thermique comme la mienne. C'est peut-être mon mentor qui l'a construit. Les profs auraient pu nous prévenir. Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ?*  
  
************************  
  
( aaaah, passage pour les fans de Wufei)  
  
Dans la douche, Wufei (aaaaaaaaah ne pas baver, ne pas baver) lavait son torse musclé en repensant à tout cela, l'eau chaude coulant sur son magnifique corps ( YATTAAAAA j'ai inondé mon clavier lol ).  
  
* Par Nataku, comment cela est-ce possible ? C'était une ombre si furtive. Même moi je ne suis pas aussi rapide. Cet homme est vraiment doué mais est- ce encore un pilote utilisant le système zéro ?*  
  
Sur ces dernières pensées, il fit couler le bain moussant au thé vert le long de son dos et de ses cuisses, le filet mousseux épousant parfaitement ses formes et atterrissant à ses pieds par une onde claire. Coupant l'arrivée de l'eau chaude, Wufei sortit de la douche et mit une serviette autour de son bassin. Essuyant ses cheveux, une goutte s'échappa de la serviette et parcourra le corps divin, laissant une traînée éphémère le long de la poitrine parsemée d'abdominaux dessinés par une main douée. ( je sens que beaucoup vont demander un nouveau clavier à Noël lol)  
  
***********************  
  
Toute la nuit Heero entreprit des recherches et ne se coucha pas car il ne trouva rien et ne voulait dormir seulement quand il aurait trouver des informations. ( Si vous voulez mon avis il va passer beaucoup de nuits blanches).  
  
**********************  
  
Le lendemain matin, Ange se réveilla lentement, ayant du mal à émerger de sa nuit. Traînant la patte elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se fit couler un bon bain chaud. Elle se prélassa dedans et massa ses jambes gonflées. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard elle rejoignit la table du petit- déjeuner où sa soeur s'était installée, ou plutôt où elle venait squatter tous les matins.  
  
«   
  
- Quelle mauvaise mine !  
  
- Ouais  
  
- Bien dormi ?  
  
- J'ai connu mieux  
  
»  
  
Sachant qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'embêter quand elle avait mal dormi, Catherine lui dit au revoir et partit. Laissée seule, Ange rangea et se dirigea vers sa petite bibliothèque pour prendre un livre précis qui une fois enlevé produit un  
  
CLIC  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Et voilà la fin du chapitre 6, un peu court je sais désolée. Il n'y a que le 4 et le 5 qui furent longs, mais c'est pas fini je vais me rattraper dans les autres ^^.  
  
J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me le dire.  
  
Gros bisous et à bientôt.  
  
Ah ! Attendez, Duo veut écrire quelque chose :  
  
Duo : Ouais, TASKETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE [ trad : Au secouuuuuuuuuuuuurs]  
  
MiSs ShInIgAmI : Duo !  
  
Duo : Hihihi  
  
MiSs ShInIgAmI : Quaaaaatre vient m'aider onegai  
  
Quatre tout innocent arrive : Excusez Duo, il n'a pas eu droit à son pot de Nutella ce matin car il n'a fait que ronfler cette nuit.  
  
Duo : Je ne ronfle paaaaaaaaaas. C'est Heero.  
  
Tout le monde se retourne vers Heero  
  
H : . . .  
  
Duo : Avoues  
  
H : C'est pas moi mais j'avais enregistré des ronflements pour que tu n'ai pas de Nutella  
  
Duo : QUOIIIIIIIII ? T'es méchant Hee-chan  
  
Pendant que Duo course Heero chez moi, je reprends le clavier  
  
MiSs ShInIgAmI : ^^° a bientôt. 


	8. Une journée au cirque

Titre :Une nouvelle soeur  
  
Auteur : MiSs ShInIgAmI  
  
Mail :chachou38@wanadoo.fr  
  
Source : De beaux bishonens, super bien fait, que nous rêvons toutes de les voir réels. Ceux qui sont tellement forts qu'ils conduisent de puissantes machines (presque) indestructibles.  
  
Genre : OOC, Hétéro, Yaoï, Humour  
  
Couples : 3+4 plus un autre plus tard ^^  
  
Disclaimer : J'attends de voir à Noel si je les reçois en cadeau mais je crois qu'il faut pas rêver sniff. Mais Ange est toujours à moi.  
  
Note : * pensées des personnages*  
  
: ( commentaires parasites de ma part)  
  
: *********** changements de point de vue des personnages**************  
  
Réponse aux review :  
  
LIVIA : Ma sister, nouveau chapitre pour toi. Bonne lecture, gros gros bisous.  
  
MANUE : Message sur un plateau : « Un nouveau chapitre est arrivé, veuillez allumer votre ordinateur pour pouvoir le lire » lol  
  
YUNIE : Hello ma Yunie, voici un nouveau chapitre.  
  
Law Sama : Voilà, sèche tes petits nyeux voici la suite ^^.  
  
Désolée pour le retard. Je pense que maintenant je ferai un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Et si j'ai le temps je vous en ferai 2 pour Noël mais seulement si j'ai le temps. Si je ne poste pas avant Noël je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Noël. Pour ceux qui se demandaient quel était ce CLIC vous aurez la réponse dans ce chapitre.  
  
C'est partiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.  
  
CHAPITRE 7 : Une journée au cirque  
  
DRING DRING  
  
«   
  
- Allô ?  
  
- Trowa ? C'est Ange. Tu vas bien ?  
  
- Oui et toi ?  
  
- Super. Votre mission s'est bien passée ?  
  
- Moyennement, on a eu une bonne surprise  
  
- Ah bon ?  
  
- Oui mais bon je préfère ne pas en parler.  
  
- Ah ! Désolée.  
  
- Ca ne fait rien. Tu appelais pour une raison particulière ?  
  
- Oui. Duo est là ?  
  
- Oui. Je te l'appelle  
  
- Merci  
  
Il pose le combiné et crie DUOOOOOOOO dans toute la maison. J'entends des pas précipités et une voix prenant le téléphone.  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- C'est Ange  
  
- Ouais superrrrrrrrr, ça va ?  
  
- Oui. Tu te rappelle du jour où je t'avais dit que tu pouvais venir au cirque voir le coulisses et une représentation ?  
  
- Et comment que je m'en souviens ? !  
  
- T'es libre aujourd'hui ?  
  
- Pour toi je le serais toujours  
  
- Duo ! Je passe te chercher vers 14h ?  
  
- Ok, ça marche pour moi.  
  
- Passe le bonjour à tout le monde et bon appétit  
  
- Merci toi aussi.  
  
»  
  
******************  
  
«   
  
- Les gars vous avez tous le bonjour d'Ange. Je vais au cirqueeeeeeeeeuh je vais au cirqueuuuh ! ! !  
  
- Je me demande s'il va trouver de la famille là-bas.  
  
- Qu'entends-tu par là Wuffinou ?  
  
- Les singes.  
  
- Les singes ? Wufiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii je vais te tuer  
  
- Attrape-moi d'abord  
  
- Grr  
  
»   
  
Et s'ensuit une course poursuite dans toute la maison sous l'oeil amusé de Quatre et indifférent de Heero et Trowa.( comme d'hab quoi)  
  
*********************  
  
«   
  
- Ca y' est tu l'as invité ?  
  
- Oui, Cathi  
  
- Ca va être dur de le tenir, il va courir de partout  
  
- Ahahah ne t'inquiète pas grande soeur je m'en occupe  
  
- Mouais  
  
- Quel optimisme ! !  
  
»  
  
Je finissais de manger et de débarrasser la table. Je vais prendre une douche et m'habille de noir et enfile une combinaison de moto noire. Je sors, mets un casque dans l'espèce de petit coffre sous la selle et enfourche ma chère moto adorée. Je me sens portée par le vent et la vitesse ne m'effraie pas. J'arrive en moins d'un quart d'heure devant l'imposante maison des gundam boys. Duo m'attend sur le perron.  
  
«   
  
- Wouaou elle est à toi, me fit-il impressionné  
  
- Oui  
  
- Elle est magnifique  
  
- Je te remercie. Bon en selle monsieur  
  
- Ah je suis tout content.  
  
»  
  
***********************  
  
POV DUO  
  
Je monte et nous partons rapidement. Malgré mon habitude de pratiquer de la moto, je m'accroche fermement à la taille d'Ange. Elle conduit vite et superbement bien. Va falloir qu'elle me donne des cours ! ! Je me demande comment elle a apprit à conduire si bien. Nous arrivons et je me rend compte que j'ai passé tout le trajet avec mes bras autour de sa fine taille. Rougissant j'enlève mon casque.  
  
***********************  
  
«   
  
- Nous voilà arrivés Duo  
  
- C'est super beau.  
  
- Ahahah et ce n'est que l'entrée  
  
»  
  
Je l'entraîne parmi les cages de lions où il s'extasie et s'amuse avec les caniches( mes caniches, il a tuer mes caniches lol private joke avec ma meilleure amie) savants. Ceux-ci le lèchent de partout sur le visage et j'ai l'impression d'avoir un enfant de 10 ans devant moi. Et dire qu'il a 1 an de plus que moi. Après tout il a le droit de s'amuser et c'est pour cela que je l'ai invité. Duo, comme me l'avait prédit Cathi, courre de partout et revient en sueur vers moi.  
  
«   
  
- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir invité Ange t'es vraiment gentille.  
  
- De rien. Je vois que ça te fait plaisir et cela me rend heureuse. Mais ce n'est pas fini. Je vais te présenter à mes panthères et tu assisteras à une représentation.  
  
- Euh. je n'ai rien emmené pour.pour l'entrée, il est gêné.  
  
- Idiot ! C'est gratuit pour toi  
  
Un sourire illumine le visage de Duo et il se jette à mon cou  
  
- Duo tu m'étouffes  
  
- Merci, merci  
  
- Allez calmes toi, c'est rien. Viens suis-moi  
  
»  
  
Je l'emmène au bout du parcours de cages. Nous arrivons devant une très grande cage circulaire où se trouvent mes chères protégées. J'ouvre la porte et me faufile dedans. Duo hésite.  
  
«   
  
- Viens, n'aie pas peur. Elles ne te feront rien si je ne leur en donne pas l'ordre.  
  
- C'est rassurant ça ?  
  
- Ahahaha, allez viens  
  
»  
  
Prudemment il s'avance dans la cage et me rejoins. Les félins s'approchent de lui. Il met sa main en avant et ma panthère préférée, Yami, pose son museau dans la paume. Fébrilement, Duo passe son autre main sur la fourrure corbeau ( non je ne parle pas de Maximilien, Manue) et douce de Yami. Voyant qu'il ne faisait rien de mal à leur chef, les autres panthères vinrent sur Duo, m'abandonnant. Je ne peux qu'admirer Duo. Entouré de félins il a l'air si bien, si calme. Il est beau souriant ainsi, loin de la guerre et de leur mission de l'autre fois. Mes panthères l'aiment beaucoup, ça se voit. Jamais elles ne se seraient laissées caresser par un inconnu et si facilement. Au bout de 5 minutes, mon invité se tourne vers moi et se lève, souriant.  
  
«   
  
- Elles sont très gentilles  
  
- C'est parce que c'est toi  
  
- Comment ça ?  
  
- Oh rien ce n'est pas important. Dépêchons-nous, la séance va commencer  
  
»  
  
****************************  
  
Je la suis. Je lui reposerais ma question plus tard. Je suis en train de vivre le plus beau jour de ma vie. Nous arrivons devant le gigantesque chapiteau. Elle me fait asseoir sur la place la plus près de la piste. Je n'y crois pas, déjà je ne paie pas la place et en plus je suis tout devant. Elle me laisse là, elle doit aller se changer pour son tour. Le Monsieur Loyal nous souhaite un joyeux spectacle et part laissant entrer une troupe d'équilibristes, puis vient les caniches, les danseuses étoiles, la corde raide, le lancer de couteau de Catherine. Elle est forte, je n'aimerai pas l'énerver si jamais elle n'est pas loin d'un couteau. Des éléphants et des chevaux magnifiques défilent. C'est enfin le tour d'Ange. Elle s'avance avec une petite jupe à volants noire, un haut à manches courtes rouge. Dans sa main gauche se trouve un fouet et dans l'autre un cerceau enflammé. Les panthères sont disposées en cercle et Ange se tient au centre. Levant son cerceau à mi- hauteur, Ange se tourne du côté de la foule et les panthères y passent une par une laissant des souffles retenus, de peur de voir les félins brûler. Ange est impassible, elle à l'air d'une toute autre personne, elle est si concentrée. Elle brille ou alors c'est l'effet du feu ?! Son fouet claque sur le sol, les panthères exécutent docilement les ordres de leur maîtresse. Elles ne font qu'une. Ange pose son cerceau dans de l'eau et s'agenouille. Je vois Yami sauter au-dessus d'elle. Tout le public émet un soupire de soulagement puis retient sa respiration quand une nouvelle panthère saute. Vu de là, c'est extraordinaire. J'ai l'impression qu'elles vont bondir sur moi. Son tour s'arrête là ainsi que la représentation. Je vais rêver de cela toute la nuit, c'était vraiment extraordinaire. Tous les membres du cirque rejoignent le centre de la piste et saluent le public. Ange me fait un grand sourire que je répond immédiatement par un radieux. Ils quittent la piste. Je prends l'initiative de rejoindre Ange dans sa loge.  
  
********************  
  
TOC TOC  
  
«   
  
- Entrez . Ah ! Duo.  
  
- C'était super, tu es très douée  
  
- Merci, je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. Tu sais c'est grâce aux entraînements  
  
- Peut- être mais c'était, je le répète, encore super. Un vrai enchantement  
  
- Merci. Euh.Tu veux bien m'attendre dehors, je dois me changer  
  
- Hein ? Euh oui oui ! Bien sûr  
  
»  
  
**************************************  
  
Il ferme la porte et je m'empresse de me changer. Je dois le ramener chez lui. Je le rejoins et nous partons vers le parking parlant de la représentation et des animaux. Nous enfourchons ma moto. Duo descend et me rend mon deuxième casque.  
  
«   
  
- Merci encore pour cette journée, Ange  
  
- De rien, j'espère que tu as apprécié  
  
- Oh oui ! ! Je te rendrais la pareille  
  
- Non non, ça me fait plaisir, tu ne me dois rien. Bonne soirée.  
  
- Bonne soirée à toi aussi.  
  
Et il me fait un gros bisou sonore sur ma joue rougissante.  
  
* rougissante ? Oula*  
  
»  
  
Je rentre au cirque et dans ma cabane. J'enlève ma combinaison noire et reste en débardeur et short noirs. Comme la veille, je me dirige vers le livre dans la bibliothèque et l'enlève. J'actionne ainsi le mécanisme d'ouverture. En effet, un CLIC se fait entendre et un pan de mur à droite de la bibliothèque se glisse derrière elle, laissant une ouverture pour une personne. Prenant le passage, j'arrive dans ma salle d'entraînement. Ici se trouvent des tapis, des appareils de gymnastique, un simulateur et un stand de tir où m'attendent des Uzis et pistolets plus ou moins gros.( vive Tomb Raider lol) J'entreprends de commencer par les tirs. Je fais mouche à chaque fois. Je vais squatter les barres asymétriques et effectue des enchaînements et des sorties. Au bout d'une heure, je retourne dans ma cabane, remets le livre en place et file à la douche, enfin.  
  
*******************************  
  
Duo pompa tous ses collègues à propos de sa journée. Il était énormément content et ça se voyait.  
  
«   
  
- Duo, range ce sourire  
  
- T'es jaloux Wuffy ?  
  
- Wufei, W-U-F-E-I, et non je ne suis pas jaloux.  
  
- Pourtant il y a de quoi. Tu es jaloux car j'ai plus de succès que toi.  
  
- Du succès ? Tu plaisantes. Tu crois qu'elle t'a invité parce qu'elle t'aime bien ? Voyons ne te voile pas la face c'est parce que tu fais pitié.  
  
Duo lui répondit en lui envoyant une cuillère de purée. Se la prenant en pleine tronche, Wufei se lève, mécontent.  
  
- Cours  
  
Suite à ça, Duo s'enfuit. Tout d'un coup c'est calme dans la cuisine.  
  
- Duo a vraiment passé une bonne journée, dit Quatre  
  
- Oui, ça lui fait du bien  
  
- Elle est gentille ta soeur Trowa  
  
- Sans doute, sans doute.  
  
»  
  
Ils entendirent Duo crier victoire et un PLOUF. Duo rejoins ses amis  
  
«   
  
- Wufei n'avait pas pris sa douche aujourd'hui alors il voulait la prendre maintenant ! ! !  
  
- Duo !  
  
- Vip Quatre  
  
- Tu n'as pas fait ça  
  
- Et si  
  
»   
  
Quatre se prit la tête entre ses mains. Ils ne revirent pas Wufei de la soirée. Duo le coeur joyeux se coucha, repensant à sa journée, et un sourire vient habiter ses lèvres.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Et voilà, fin du chapitre 7. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Merci de me lire. A bientôt et JOYEUX NOEL (en avance) 


	9. Identité Révélée

Titre :Une nouvelle soeur  
  
Auteur : MiSs ShInIgAmI  
  
Mail :chachou38@wanadoo.fr  
  
Source : Gundam Wing  
  
Genre : OOC, Hétéro, Yaoï, Humour  
  
Couples : 3+4 et peut-être un nouveau couple dans ce chapitre  
  
Disclaimer : Noël est passé mais je ne les ai pas reçus en cadeau sniff. Pourtant j'avais tout fait pour les avoir. Monde injuste. Mais je les aurai pour mon anniversaire, na! Lol Par contre Ange est bel et bien à moi. Mon anni est passé et je ne les ai pas eu sniff.  
  
Note : * pensées des personnages*  
  
: ( commentaires parasites de ma part)  
  
: *********** changements de point de vue des personnages**************  
  
Réponse à mes amies :  
  
LIVIA : Petite soeur un nouveau chapitre pour toi. Bisous dans un sous- marin jaune ^^  
  
MANUE : A la surface des EVIL je reviens. Parlotte me charge de vous dire qu'un nouveau chapitre est fait et elle vous embrasse ainsi que Uriel et Kato qui se languit de vous.  
  
YUNIE : Salut la future épouse de Duo. Tu risques d'être un peu jalouse mais tu ne m'en veux pas hein ? Dis ?^^ Voici un new chapitre fait entre deux cours de bonnes manières et de savoir vivre^^( si tu vois à quoi je fais allusion). Bisous  
  
Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année. Soyez aidés par la chance et le bonheur. Bisous à tous.  
  
C'est partiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
CHAP 8 : Identité révélée  
  
Duo se réveilla le lendemain, une idée toute fraîche dans la tête. Il descendit en vitesse dans la cuisine, prit son petit déjeuner, se relaxa dans une douche et couru au téléphone où il composa le numéro d'Ange.  
  
«   
  
- Salut Ange  
  
- Oh ! Duo ! Ca va ?  
  
- Tranquille. Je voulais te demander, ça te dirai une balade en moto ?  
  
- Aujourd'hui ?  
  
- Oui  
  
- Euh attends je regarde mon planning . . . ok ! C'est bon. J'ai mon après- midi de libre exceptionnellement.  
  
- Génial, je suis trop content. Je viens te chercher à 14h.  
  
- Ok, à tout à l'heure. Bisous  
  
- Bisous  
  
CLIC  
  
»   
  
Et Duo raccrocha. Fou de joie il alla réveiller Quatre mais s'abstint quand il ouvrit la porte et vit Trowa et le blond dormir paisiblement.  
  
* Oups *  
  
Etant une pile électrique il décida de se défouler dans la salle d'entraînements.  
  
*On ne sait jamais et puis ça ne fait pas de mal*  
  
*****************************************  
  
* C'est génial, je vais aller me balader en moto. J'espère que rien ne va troubler ces heures*  
  
Je m'habillais de mon cher pantalon noir et mon débardeur de la même couleur. J'ai le temps avant de partir, il n'est que 10h.  
  
* Minceeee ma représentation viiiiiiiite je suis en retaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii*  
  
Je courus jusqu'au chapiteau où j'arrivais en retard. Le directeur était là.  
  
* Pff quel savon il m'a passé celui-là, il a de la chance que je n'ai qu'ici pour vivre grr. Mais bon il y a ma sœur, mon frère et mes panthères*  
  
Je me change en vitesse et vais sur la piste. Il y a moins de monde que l'après-midi. Vaut mieux que je fasse mon numéro comme il faut sinon il ne me laissera jamais en paix cet aprèm et j'ai d'autres projets moi !  
  
************************************************************  
  
Plus qu'une heure à attendre. Quatre doit ressentir mon impatience et mon stress.  
  
* Mon stress ?*  
  
Il a été content quand je lui ai dis que je partais en promenade avec Ange. Il est trop gentil. Trowa est bien tombé. Ils vont bien ensemble. Ils sont vraiment heureux, ils se comprennent et sont très complices. . .  
  
* Attention mélancolie à l'horizon*  
  
Vaut mieux que j'arrête de penser à ça sinon je vais subir un interrogatoire ! ! ! ! Bon je vais aller vérifier l'état de ma moto une énième fois. C'est ok, le deuxième casque est dans le petit coffre, le plein est fait et j'ai deux- trois paquets de gâteaux et deux bouteilles d'eau ainsi qu'un pistolet et un poignard.  
  
* Au cas où*  
  
Je mets mon jean noir et un tee-shirt noir avec des flammes imprimées dessus. J'adore ce haut, il me porte chance.  
  
Je retourne dans la maison et Quatre et Trowa se bécotent. Je ne peut m'empêcher de soupirer. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête. De l'envie, de la tristesse. Faut que j'arrête sinon je ne serais pas assez concentré sur la route et ça peut être fatal.  
  
Moins quart j'y vais. Je dis au revoir vite fait aux amoureux, à Heero qui répond par un « hm » et à Wufei qui lance : Nous allons être débarrasser de la peste toute la journée, quel bonheur ! Mais je ne relève pas, je suis trop trop pressé ! ! J'enfourche ma moto et pars sur la route du chapiteau.  
  
******************************  
  
Ouf tout s'est bien passé. Ma représentation était parfaite. Ah je lui ait cloué le bec à ce directeur. Non mais ! Faut pas me chercher moi ! ! La prochaine fois il verra. Je me dépêche de retourner à ma cabane et de me donner un petit coup de peigne. Je glisse un petit couteau dans une de mes chaussettes et cale mon portable dans ma veste. Je sors et me dirige vers l'entrée du cirque où Duo doit déjà m'attendre. En effet il est là.  
  
«   
  
- Duo !  
  
- Ange !  
  
- Ca va depuis tout à l'heure ?  
  
- Oui super. Bonne représentation ?  
  
- Oui oui, j'ai été légèrement engueulé par mon directeur avant mais oui  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Je suis arrivée en retard ^^  
  
- Désolé, c'est à cause de mon coup de fil ?  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave et puis je suis contente de l'avoir reçu  
  
- ^^  
  
- . . .  
  
- On y va ?  
  
- Oui  
  
- Je t'ai amené un casque  
  
- Merci, mais j'aurais pu prendre le mien  
  
- Non ^^  
  
- Ahahah ok monsieur, alors en route  
  
- Youpi  
  
»  
  
Et je monte sur sa moto, le casque bien vissé sur ma tête.  
  
***************************  
  
* C'est fou comme cet ensemble lui va bien ! *  
  
Elle vient de passer ses bras autour de ma taille. J'en ai frissoné et j'espère qu'elle n'a rien ressenti ^^° Je serais gêné si c'était le cas. Nous parcourons bon nombre de kilomètres avant de nous arrêter.  
  
«   
  
- Tout va bien Ange ?  
  
- Oui, c'est parfait  
  
- Super, on mange un peu ?  
  
- Gourmand  
  
- ^^  
  
- Ok. »  
  
Je sors mon paquet de gâteaux et les deux bouteilles d'eau. Ange est juste à côté.  
  
* Heureusement que le pistolet et le poignard sont bien cachés au fond*  
  
***************************  
  
Nous nous asseyons dans l'herbe de la prairie et partageons un bon goûter. Le soleil éclair ses cheveux tressés et ses yeux améthystes brillent d'une magnifique lueur. Cet endroit est vraiment super, il est calme, ça change du cirque et d'autres lieux. Duo se couche sur l'herbe, les bras repliés derrière sa tête pour y former un coussin. J'en fait de même. Nous parlons de nous, de notre enfance. Ses yeux se sont mis à briller d'une autre lueur. Quelle dure enfance, il est devenu bien fort maintenant.  
  
«   
  
- Je vois que pour toi ça n'a pas été facile non plus  
  
- Non  
  
- Bien plus que moi  
  
- Hum.  
  
Les larmes commencent à inonder ses yeux  
  
- Désolée, parlons d'autre chose ^^ que fais-tu en dehors de tes missions ?  
  
- Comment le sais-tu ?  
  
- J'ai fait des recherches sur vous quand j'en faisait sur mon frère.  
  
- Ah Ok ! Et bien entre chaque mission on se détend, on profite un peu mais on reste toujours aux dernières nouvelles. Il nous arrive parfois de recevoir un ordre de mission d'une minute à l'autre. Cela est assez stressant car on peut avoir besoin de nous rapidement et on ne peut pas profiter pleinement de ses moments de repos.  
  
- Je comprends.  
  
- Et toi ?  
  
- Hein ?  
  
- Tu fais quoi entre chaque représentations ?  
  
- Ah ! Je m'entraîne à mon numéro ou je flâne, je vais voir mes panthères ou aide ma soeur, ça dépend ^^.  
  
- ^^  
  
»  
  
On se regarde. C'est génial nous nous comprenons.  
  
***************  
  
Je ressens une grande complicité entre nous. Nous nous regardons Ses yeux sont d'un magnifique vert émeraude, quels puits ! Une tristesse cachée, des blessures. Nous sommes si pareils.  
  
****************  
  
Leurs visages se rapprochent lentement, leur nez se frôlent et se contournent. Les lèvres vont se toucher mais . . .  
  
***************  
  
DRING DRING DRING  
  
«   
  
- Mince mon portable  
  
- Mon portable !  
  
*************  
  
Je prends mon portable de ma veste et m'éloigne de Duo.  
  
*************  
  
Je décroche vite mon téléphone et reste à ma place.  
  
*************  
  
«   
  
- Ange   
  
- Professeur G  
  
- Nous avons une mission pour toi  
  
- Tss, j'avais bien compris  
  
»  
  
***  
  
«   
  
- Professeur G?  
  
- Salut Duo  
  
- Alors Papi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
- Tu as un ordre de mission.  
  
- Hum  
  
- Retournes-toi  
  
»  
  
Il s'exécute  
  
*****  
  
«   
  
- Ange, retournes-toi et regarde la personne en face de toi »  
  
Elle le fait et se retrouve donc face à Duo  
  
***  
  
(en même temps par leur portable)  
  
- Duo, voici Ange Barton, pilote du Gundam n°6 the Angel of Darkness. Vous allez devoir détruire une base près de chez vous. A une heure de route. Bonne chance.  
  
*******************  
  
Un silence gênant règne.  
  
* Quel 3#%^£$ de G. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il révèle mon identité ? Mince alors ! *  
  
********  
  
«   
  
- Alors comme ça c'est toi ?  
  
- . . .  
  
- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?  
  
- . . .  
  
- Mais réponds, je m'énerve. Je t'ai tout dis sur moi alors pourquoi me l'as-tu caché ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas Duo.  
  
- Maintenant tu montes sur la moto et je te dépose chez toi, tu te débrouilleras seule pour ton Gundam.  
  
- Hum  
  
»  
  
Elle s'exécute.  
  
*Je n'arrive pas à y croire, depuis le début elle me mentait, me cachait une partie de sa vie. Je suis vraiment en rogne ( et pas en Rogue ^^) je lui en veut tellement. Je n'ai presque jamais parlé de mon enfance et voilà qu'avec la personne à qui j'en parle faut qu'elle soit une menteuse. Dire que j'ai failli l'embrasser. *  
  
**************  
  
* Que va-t-il penser maintenant ? ! Tout est détruit. Un gouffre nous sépare. Moi et ma manie de toujours me protéger. Je m'en veux tellement.*  
  
Derrière mon casque les larmes roulent comme une mer déchaînée. Le trajet se fait rapidement. Il me laisse sans un mot au cirque et je me dirige vers mon Gundam caché derrière la montagne, à 5 minutes de là.  
  
Je monte à l'intérieur et enclanche le système d'allumage. Les yeux Rouges de mon Gundam s'allument. Nous sommes prêts à partir.  
  
Je lance ma machine avec fureur et nous arrivons en moins d'une heure à la base. Le robot de Duo est déjà là. Il s'occupe de détruire les Mobile Suit. Je vais donc m'occuper de détruire les bâtiments.  
  
En un bond rapide et souple, j'arrive et sors mon épée cosmique. Elle s'abat sur la première bâtisse en un fracas épouvantable. Tout explose et je me dirige vers mon autre prochaine destruction. Une machine ennemie arrive par derrière mais manque de pot pour elle j'ai des très bons réflexes et elle se retrouve embrochée. J'enlève mon épée de la carcasse et pars à l'assaut. Deuxième bâtiment détruit, plus qu'un.  
  
Le Deathscythe fauche tout sur son passage. Plus rien ne bouge, tout est à terre. Il se retourne vers moi et s'en va.  
  
Je détruis le dernier entrêpot et m'en vais aussi.  
  
Volant rapidement j'arrive à rattraper Duo et engage une communication.  
  
«   
  
- Duo, je suis désolée  
  
- Je t'ai fait confiance  
  
- Je sais mais tu n'as pas à la perdre  
  
- Tu m'as trahi je t'avais tout dit sur moi  
  
- Je ne pouvais pas le dire  
  
- Bien sûr et tu ne t'es pas gênée pour faire des recherches sur nous. Nous connaissant par coeur.  
  
- Désolée de t'avoir déçu, les larmes me viennent aux yeux. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me voir. Libre à toi de le dire à tes compagnons.  
  
»  
  
Et sur ce je coupais la communication et partais dans une direction oposée.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Voilà, fin du chapitre. Tout va mal entre eux deux. Ah ! Vive le tragique lol. Voilà vous savez qui est le 6ème gundam mais je pense que vous vous en doutiez, vous n'êtes pas bêtes ^^ Je vous fais de gros bisous et j'espère que vous avez aimé même si j'ai (beaucoup) tardé à écrire ce chapitre. Joyeuse St Valentin pour les amoureux (en avance) et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre. Bisous bisous ^^  
  
Duo : Je suis vraiment en colère là lol  
  
Mshini : hihih oui c'est vrai  
  
Quatre : Pauvres personnages quand même. Tu dis que tu ne les tortures pas mais je considère ça comme une torture morale.  
  
Mshini : Quatre, veux-tu vraiment savoir ce q'une torture morale et torture physique rassemblées veulent dire ?  
  
Quatre : Euh non merci Miss.  
  
Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus 


	10. Départ

Titre :Une nouvelle soeur  
  
Auteur : MiSs ShInIgAmI  
  
Mail :chachou38wanadoo.fr  
  
Source : Gundam Wing  
  
Genre : OOC, Hétéro, Yaoï, Humour  
  
Couples : 34  
  
Disclaimer : J'espère,si j'ai réussi mes épreuves anticipées de bac, les recevoir en guise de félicitations...on verra au prochain chapitre si je les ai ou pas mais pour l'instant ils sont à d'autres personnes,snif  
  
Note : pensées des personnages  
  
: chanbio=

Titre :Une nouvelle soeur  
  
Auteur : MiSs ShInIgAmI  
  
Mail :chachou38wanadoo.fr  
  
Source : Gundam Wing  
  
Genre : OOC, Hétéro, Yaoï, Humour  
  
Couples : 34  
  
Disclaimer : J'espère,si j'ai réussi mes épreuves anticipées de bac, les recevoir en guise de félicitations...on verra au prochain chapitre si je les ai ou pas mais pour l'instant ils sont à d'autres personnes,snif  
  
Note : pensées des personnages  
  
: changements de point de vue des personnages

* * *

Désolée pour ce long silence radio. En effet, j'ai déménagé au mois de mars, du jour au lendemain je n'avais plus internet et avec les cartons et tout je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire. Vous devez vous dire "depuis mars elle aurait pu écrire" seulement le temps de mettre mon ordi fut long. De plus, plus les jours passaient plus le travail et les interros se calaient dans mon agenda. Juin fut là et les révisions du bac aussi. Non pas que je révise des mois à l'avance( ça non!!) le temps ne pourraient se réconcilier. Oui, je crois bien . . .  
  
**Sandra **: Je suis contente que le chapitre 8 fur ton préféré. Voici la suite (bien en retard).  
  
**Livia** : Ma femme chérie. Je reprends en main ce clavier et j'écris la suite. Après avoir remplis mon stock de boîtes de Canigou je mets ce chapitre en ligne. Voilà ce que ça donne. J'espère qu'il vaut le coup de l'attente.  
  
**Yunie**: Hello hello la combattante féline, chère Neko aux yeux cobalts. Un nouveau chapitre peut-être pas à la hauteur des espérances mais nouveau chapitre quand même. Merci pour tes chapitres (j'adore lire et corriger lol). Gros gros bisous et bonne lecture.  
  
**Manue**: Ma dinde adorée, ma poule, ma reine des grains de maïs, un nouveau chapitre tout droit sorti de la couveuse vient d'éclore et donne ça. Non pas un poussin jaune mais un mouton noir lol je plaisante. Gros bisous et bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAP 9: Départ**  
  
Duo, de retour à la planque, gara son gundam et rentra . Quatre allait lui demander si sa journée avec Ange s'était bien passée mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il le vit franchir les escaliers en courant. Sentant un grand désespoir et une grande blessure il décida de le suivre lentement. A la moitié des marches il entendit la porte claquer. Wufei sortit pour exprimer sa colère face au boucan produit. D'un coup d'oeil, le blond le fit taire et il retourna dans sa chambre, à ses bouquins. Arrivé devant la porte il frappa.  
  
  
  
- C'est pourquoi?  
  
- Duo, je peux entrer?  
  
- Hm  
  
Quatre s'exécute  
  
- Duo? Mais tu . . .  
  
- Oui je pleure. Que veux-tu?  
  
- Savoir ce que tu as. Ca s'est mal passé avec Ange?  
  
- Ca tu peux l'dire! railla-t-il.  
  
- Duo . . .  
  
- C'est elle . . .  
  
- Elle n'a pas accepté?  
  
- Non! C'est elle . . . la 6 ème . . .  
  
- La 6 ème? Oh! Le . . . pilote de . . .gundam?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Mais comment le sais-tu? Elle te l'a dit?  
  
Duo s'énerve  
  
- Bien sûr que non elle ne me l'a pas dit! Moi je lui parlais en toute franchise et depuis le début! Elle a trahi ma confiance! Dire que j'allais l'embrasser! Pourquoi elle l'a caché hein?! Elle ne s'est pas gênée pour effectuer des recherches sur nous! Elle me l'a caché, Quatre!  
  
- Je comprends. Vois-tu, je pense qu'elle a une raison pour l'avoir cacher. Cette nouvelle ne doit en rien changer tes sentiments car tu l'apprécies pour ce qu'elle est . . .  
  
- Une menteuse!  
  
- Non Duo, une jeune fille qui tout comme toi et nous n'a pas eu une enfance facile. Elle est un peu comme Heero. Elle a sûrement eu peur et a préféré se protéger. Je te laisse tranquille, essaie de te calmer et de réfléchir à cette journée et à tout ce que je t'ai dit. Tu veux une tasse de thé? 

* * *

De retour au cirque, mon appareil rangé derrière les montagnes je me faufile dans ma cabane pour prendre une douche. Les larmes se mélangent à l'eau qui coule sur mon corps.  
  
_Je l'ai déçu et je lui ai complétement caché qui j'étais et ce que je faisais. Ce satané prof a tout gâché. J'étais si bien avec lui. Comment pourrais-je le regarder en face, ainsi que ses compagnons . . . et mon frère . . . Mon frère à qui j'ai menti, tout comme ma soeur . C'est à cause de Oz, j'aurais pu être avec mon frère et ma soeur, ne pas être séparée petite. Je dois prendre une décision. Déjà je dois le dire à Catherine puis . . . aller m'excuser et tout expliquer à Duo et ses amis. Quitte à partir d'ici, les abandonner et suivre ma route de Oz et le détruire petit à petit. Je le dois pour eux. J'ai fait souffrir Duo alors je souffrirai au centuple pour cela. Je dois m'en aller . . . je dois m'en aller  
_  
TOC TOC TOC  
  
J'enfile rapidement une serviette et sors de la salle de bains.  
  
  
  
- Entrez!  
  
- Désolée de te déranger. Tu es déjà là?  
  
- Oui!! Eum . . . tu peux t'asseoir?  
  
- Bien sûr. Ca ne va pas?  
  
- Pas vraiment. Ecoute je voudrais que tu saches quelque chose d'important.  
  
- Je t'écoute. Parle.  
  
- Et bien . . . eum . . . en fait je . . .je suis Pilote de Gundam.  
  
- Quoi!?  
  
- Oui. Et c'est après-midi, pendant la sortie avec Duo, nos téléphones ont sonné et mon prof lui a révélé mon identité. Il m'a ramené et nous sommes séparés pour prendre notre Gundam car nous avions une mission. Oh! Cat, si tu savais. Je ne suis qu'une idiote, je ne voulais pas lui mentir, ni même à toi et à grand frère. Je l'ai déçu, il ne voudra plus me parler. Je ne suis qu'une idiote.  
  
Ma soeur m'accuellit dans ses bras. J'épanchai mon chagrin dans cette entrave chaleureuse et protectrice. Au bout d'un moment je me calmais et elle put enfin parler.  
  
- Tout d'abord, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit?  
  
- Et bien, déjà que tu es malade de savoir que Trowa est un pilote et que tu t'inquiètes pour lui lorsqu'il est en mission, je ne voulais pas en plus rajouté avec moi. Je sais et je suis désolée car si on apprend que je suis là en tant que pilote vous risquez gros.  
  
- Ce n'est pas important. Seulement j'aurais préféré que tu me le dises ma puce. Nous sommes une famille et nous nous entraidons. A l'avenir, fais-moi part de tes missions.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Pour ce qui est de Duo, je vois que tu tiens à lui. La conversation sera le meilleur moyen pour mettre cela au clair. Je propose que nous allons ce soir pour que tous sachent à quoi s'attendre et savoir ce qui va se passer ensuite. Duo se confie rarement et il est sûrment blessé car il pensait que tu étais réellement sincère avec lui. Ce jeune a connu trop de peine et la trahison ainsi que le mensonge ne lui sont pas trop trop conseillés ni bons pour lui. Tu es consciente de ce que tu as fais, à toi de t'en dépétrer.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Pour l'instant, lave-toi le visage. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour ce soir.  
  
- Merci.  
  


* * *

La tasse de thé de Quatre me fit du bien. Je ne suis pas du genre rancunier mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à lui parodnner aussi facilement.  
  
_Je vais prendre une douche_.  
  
Je sortais une bonne demie-heure après et descendis à la cuisine, mon ventre toujours à l'heure et au rendez-vous.  
  
Avec morosité je me fis une tartine de Nutella.  
  
_Il a un goût si amer aujourd'hui  
_  
Je la mange difficilement puis décide d'aller me défouler dans la salle d'entraînements.  
  
J'enchaîne les saltos et autres figures qui épuisent bien. Ma salle préférée est celle avec les lasers(inoffensifs, bien sûr). Il faut se faufiler et arriver au bout de la pièce sans rien déclancher et prendre les objets au fur et à mesure. C'est un vrai circuit pour voleur. Ce sang coule dans mes veines !!!!!C'est Quatre qui me fit installer et aménager cet endroit contre l'avis de Wufei qui ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait servir. Sacré Wufei!! Ca lui faisait perdre une pièce pour son entraînement au sabre.  
  
Je revins dans le salon où Trowa était installé. Je ne peux pas lui dire. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Je pourrai me venger en lui apprenant la vérité mais je ne suis pas comme ça.  
  
  
  
- Tu t'es bien entraîné à ce que je vois  
  
- Oui.  
  
Le téléphone sonne, il répond.  
  
- Allô?  
  
- Trowa? C'est Cat. Ange et moi devons absolument passer. Elle a quelque chose à vous apprendre. Tout le monde est là?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Nous arrivons alors.  
  
- Bien, il raccroche.  
  
- C'était qui?  
  
- Catherine.  
  
- Ah bon?  
  
- Elle vient avec Ange.  
  
- Ange?  
  
- Elle a quelque chose à nous dire.  
  
- Hm.  
  
  
  
Ainsi elle allait venir.

* * *

  
  
- Tiens-toi prête, nous y allons  
  
- D'ac'  
  
  
  
Je suis en route pour leur planque. Le stress ronge mon ventre. Je tremble. J'ai si peur de les affronter. Quelle ironie. Je devrais avoir peur d'affronter Oz. Nous sommes quand même sa plus grande menace.  
  
_Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'il y a un événement dont je ne suis pas pressée faut-il que le temps s'amuse à avancer considérablement le moment d'y faire face? Ca ne vous arrive pas à vous_?  
  
Cat gare la voiture et nous descendons. Nous entrons dans la maison et nous retrouvons les g-boys assis dans le salon. Duo est à l'écart et ne me regarde même pas lorsque je prends place.  
  
_Je ne m'attendais à rien de toute façon_  
  
  
  
- C'est pourquoi?  
  
_Quel sens du tact Wufei  
_  
- Une révélation.  
  
- Vas-y Cat'  
  
- Ce n'est pas moi.  
  
Elle me regarde et ses yeux disent "bonne chance"  
  
- Je vais aller droit au but. Je suis pilote de Gundam.  
  
- Hein?  
  
_Je ne savais pas que Wufei pouvait être autant étonn_  
  
Quatre ne dit rien et Duo m'ignore. Je n'ose regarder mon frère, mais il le faut. Son regard exprime des questions. Je dois expliquer.  
  
- C'est vrai  
  
Je n'ai eu le temps de répondre que Quatre et Duo répondirent cela. Ainsi il lui avait dit. Les autres se tournent vers eux et puis vers moi.  
  
- Je ne vous l'ai pas dit car je ne voulais pas mettre en péril le fait que j'aie retrouvé enfin mon frère. Si quelqu'un savait que je l'étais, je ne vous aurais causé que des ennuis. J'avais peur, je ne voulais pas vous le dire. Je pensais que si vous le saviez, vous ne m'auriez pas accepté car étant une fille j'aurais pu ne pas valoir autant que vous. Alors j'ai préféré que vous me connaissiez sous l'aspect de la petite soeur de l'un des vôtres. Duo, je suis vraiment désolée. Ainsi que je m'excuse de vous avoir menti sur ma réelle condition. Duo, désolée. . . je ne voulais pas . . .  
  
  
  
Il me regarda durement, je vis sa tristesse et sa colère. Je quittais la pièce en courant et m'enfuyais par la forêt pour rejoindre ma cabane.

* * *

Cathi s'excusa et pria Quatre de rester à sa place( il était prêt à partir à sa recherche). Duo, partit dans sa chambre après qu'Ange se soit enfuie. Trowa, comme à son habitude, analysa ce qui fut dit et garda ses pensées pour lui. Catherine partit en voiture pour le cirque.  
  
Elle aurait pu arriver avant sa petite soeur mais des bouchons la ralentirent considérablement.

* * *

Arrivée chez moi, je pris rapidement mes affaires et les mis dans un sac. Je n'oubliais pas ma collection d'armes avec les recharges qu'il fallait. Des vêtements, des poignards, des cordes, une trousse de secours et des vivres et je fus prête à partir. Je ne laissais qu'une petite lettre:  
  
" ma Cathi,  
  
Je dois m'en aller. J'ai une mission à accomplir. Je la ferai pour les autres. J'ai fait du mal à Duo, je dois le payer. Je dois m'en aller. A bientôt grande soeur t'as intérêt de prendre soin de Yami !!"  
  
Je mis mes petits bagages dans mon Gundam et partais dans la nuit, à l'abri des regards. Ce soir, une base sera détruite.

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre. Il vous plaît? Faites-le-moi savoir. Vous pouvez même me disputer du temps mis. Bisous etbientôt chers lecteurs. 


	11. rien ne va plus

Titre :Une nouvelle soeur  
  
Auteur : MiSs ShInIgAmI  
  
Mail :chachou38wanadoo.fr  
  
Source : Gundam Wing  
  
Genre : OOC, Hétéro, Yaoï, Humour  
  
Couples : 34  
  
Disclaimer : J'espère les recevoir en guise de cadeau de vacances. Mais je crois que c'est peine perdue snif.  
  
Note : pensées des personnages  
  
: _changements de point de vue des personnages_

: (**mes commentaires)  
**  
Réponses aux rewiews:  
  


* * *

Sandra-chan : Oui les relations Ange/Duo ne vont pas bon train Ca va s'arranger sûrement... lol Merci de toujours lire ma fic malgrè le retard.  
  
Drusilla: Nouvelle lectrice, snif contente. Le proloque et les 9 chapitres d'un coup? Wouaou. Voici la suite pour rassasier ton appétit. Merci de me lire.  
  
Manue: Un chapitre que tu liras à ton retour de vacances. Merci encore pour ta carte avec Cyrano de Bergerac. Tu me manques.  
  
Livia: Nouveau chapitre. J'sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment je ne fais que écrire, écrire et écrire. Bonne lecture ma belle et je vais essayer de ne pas le faire trop triste. Je pense qu'il va y avoir un peu de torture...  
  
Yunie: Ma Yunie, sèche tes pleurs pour Ange et Duo. Non je ne suis pas sadique mais ça pourrait n'être que le début...faut que je réfléchisse. Bref Bonne lecture ma grande.  
  
Je suis trop contente, j'en suis au dixième chapitre. Snif, j'ai larme à l'œil. Je ne pensais pas la faire aussi longue. Et elle n'est pas finie. Au fur et à mesure s'incruste des évènements( depuis le chap 5 je ne fais plus de brouillons). Merci de me suivre depuis tout ce temps.  
  
Chapitre un peu gore je l'avoue, en effet il y a un peu ( hum hum) de torture dans celui-ci. Je suis sadique, je fais souffrir mon perso. C'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre....  
  
CHAP 10: Rien ne va plus  
  
J'arrivais sur une base éloignée de notre ville, à quelques heures. Oz va payer. La rage au ventre je prends mon sac et saute de mon Gundam. J'avance à pas de loup (** Livia: ooooooooh dans la cabane au fond du jardin, il y a un louuuuuuup)** et entre dans un bâtiment. Doucement et silencieusement je me faufile dans les couloirs à la recherche de proies. Pour mon grand plaisir( **et pas à celui du soldat**) un soldat fait sa ronde. Félinement je m'avance vers lui, il ne doute pas un seul instant que je puisse être un espion. Il réagit lorsqu'il voit le canon de mon arme pointé sur lui. Le coup part, il est à terre, mort. Il baigne dans sa mare de sang. J'évite de marcher dedans déjà pour ne pas salir mes chaussures puis pour ne pas laisser d'empreintes. En cet instant je suis folle mais pas bête.  
  
Je reprense à Duo et la façon dont il s'est conduit et mon coeur se gonfle de rancoeur.  
  
_Ce n'est qu'un idiot. Mais je n'irais pas m'incliner devant lui. Il m'a blessé. Je suis allée m'excuser quand même. Moi aussi j'ai vécu des moments difficiles mais c'est pas pour ça que je n'acceptais pas les excuses que l'on me faisait quand on me jugeait de bonne à rien dans notre fonction de soldats. Je sais que je l'ai déçu. Je suis déçue aussi. Son indifférence est bien plus meurtrière que les mots ou les actes. J'aurais préféré qu'il me baffe plutôt qu'il m'ignore.  
_  
Sur ces sombres pensées je continue ma route dans ce dédale (**obscure et fangeux de mes confessions. Lol trop de Confessions de Jean-Jacques Rousseau. Hein Manue, notre ami Jean-Jacques lol).  
**  
Catherine arriva une bonne heure après être partie de la maison des garçons(**Catherine et les garçons lol**). Elle s'attendait à trouver sa soeur dans sa cabane mais lorsqu'elle entra dans cette demeure elle ne vit plus les affaires d'Ange. Elle s'était volatilisée, où était-elle partie? Inquiète, Cat fit le tour de la salle de bains, la chambre et la cuisine: rien. Elle couru dehors, en direction de la cage aux panthères mais elle n'était toujours pas en vue. Anxieuse, elle se rua sur le téléphone de sa loge pour prévenir son frère qu'elle n'était point au cirque.  
  
Après le départ précipité d'Ange et celui de Cat, je restais enfermé dans ma chambre.  
  
_Depuis qu'elle est là elle a fait naître en moi des sentiments jusqu'alors inexistants ainsi que des doutes. Sa présence avait une si grande valeur pour moi. J'aimais tellement être en sa compagnie. J'aurais aimé goûter à ses lèvres, rien qu'une fois. Quitte à m'apercevoir que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Rien qu'une fois. Cette journée aurait pu être parfaite. J'en veux à cette guerre, ces profs qui nous ont volé notre enfance et adolescence. C'est inhumain de prendre des enfants, les arracher à leur volonté et liberté pour suivre un entraînement que même un homme aurait eu du mal. Comment savoir réagir efficacement face à ce genre de situation quand c'est la première fois? Je pense m'être mal comporté ce soir mais ça lui fera les pieds. Ma tristesse et ma colère remontent rien qu'à son souvenir et de ce qu'elle a fait, ou plutôt pas fait. Je lui en veux. Elle m'a trahi, je ne le penserai jamais assez.  
_  
C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit sans entendre le téléphone sonner.  
  
En bas, Quatre se rua sur le combiné.  
  
  
  
Allô?  
  
Quatre? C'est Catherine. J'ai un problème, Ange n'est pas là. Ses affaires ont disparu mais sa moto est là.  
  
Ecoute, je pense que vu les évènements d'aujourd'hui elle est allée passer la nuit ailleurs, histoire de faire le point. Je ne dis rien à Trowa. Si demain elle n'est toujours pas là rappelle-moi et je les informerai ok?  
  
Ok. Merci Quatre.  
  
De rien. Et ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas stupide. Bonne nuit.  
  
Bonne nuit.  
  
  
  
Quatre reposa l'appareil et alla rejoindre son amant. Celui-ci l'attendait dans leur chambre. Ils discutèrent de ce qu'ils avaient appris. Trowa comprenait la façon de penser de sa petite sœur sachant que Duo avait la même. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'ait pas réussi à s'en apercevoir. Pour le "consoler" son petit blond le rassura sur le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas pressenti. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour une nuit sans rêves.  
  
J'arrivais à mon but lorsque quelqu'un sorti de la porte derrière moi. Je me retourne donc brusquement et je me trouve habitée d'une balle dans la cuisse, me faisant tomber à terre. Cet homme, il n'était pas habillé en soldat mais avait un costume, s'approcha, releva ma tête et m'assena un coup derrière la nuque. Je ne pus voir arriver l'attaque que je sombrais dans un gouffre noir loin de toutes pensées et envie de vengeance.  
  
Je me réveille, nous sommes au petit matin. Je veux effectuer un mouvement mais je sens que mes poingts sont serrés grâce à une corde derrière le dossier de la chaise où je suis installée.  
  
**Je suis prise comme un lapin**.  
  
Une lumière éblouissante m'aveugle et il me faut un peu de temps pour m'habituer à l'éclairage de la pièce. Devant moi se trouve cet homme et se présente en tant que Treize Kushrénada, commandant des forces de Oz. A ce nom, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et la rage s'empare de moi. Il semble remarquer ma fureur et me dit d'un ton mielleux.  
  
  
  
Chère petite, je sais que vous dresser des panthères et que vous leur ressemblez énormément mais vous ne pourrez point me mordre. Je vous anéantirai avant que vous ne puissiez le faire. Voyez-vous, il semble que vous appartenez au même clan que votre frère et ses imbéciles de coéquipiers de pilotes. Malgré tout le bien et l'intelligence que les colonies disent d'eux je peux vous affirmez que vous ne possédez point cette qualité. Se jetter ainsi dans la gueule du loup, il faut vraiment être stupide.  
  
J'allais rétorquer, lui faire savoir toute la haine que j'avais contre lui mais il m'empêcha de m'exprimer par un coup bien porté.  
  
Ne dites rien, méditez sur votre comportement qui va vous perdre. Oui, vous perdre car vous allez nous révéler où se trouvent vos petis amis et vous comprendrez que vous avez mal agi et qu' à cause de votre bêtise vous alliez livrer vos collègues.  
  
Jamais je ne vous le dirais.  
  
  
  
Mécontent de cette réponse, le général s'approche de moi et sors un couteau de sa poche. Avec un air sadique il me dit que ce poignard qui m'appartient allait me faire subir ce que je faisais subir aux autres. Joignant le geste à la parole il l'enfonça dans ma jambe et s'amusa à dessiner des triangles dans ma chair laissant des lambeaux pendre et le sang filtrer et onduler sur ces morceaux. Sous la douleur je m'évanouissais.  
Treize profita de cet instant de faiblesse pour assénir cette adolescente de coups répétitifs et de plus en plus forts. Il souleva le visage de cette dernière et constata avec bonheur que celui-ci était bien amoché et saignait ainsi que des bleux se formaient autour de ses yeux. Satisfait, il lécha le sang coulant de la lèvre inférieure de sa victime puis s'en alla dans ces quartiers, priant à un de ses siens de prendre en photo l'état de la jeune fille et qu'il prévienne les informations.  
  
Le soleil était haut lorsque je me levais. Il devait être 1 h environ. Je descend donc dans le salon, tous y sont. Wufei allume la télé car il veut voir les infos. Je leur dis à tous bonjour et reste debout.  
  
Dans le journal télévisé, un flash annoncait qu'une base de Oz avait tenté être détruite mais que désormais la personne responsable de cette intrusion était retenue prisonnière. Une photo fut transmise montrant Ange évanouie, attachée à une chaise, tête baissée. Quatre eut un haut-le-cœur et s'en voulut de n'avoir pas réagi hier soir lorsque Catherine l'avait appelé. Alors qu'il mit au courant à ses amis du coup de fil de Cat, Duo, dédaigneux fit une remarque égoîste:  
  
  
  
- Bien fait pour elle!  
  
Alors que Trowa haussait un sourcil, Wufei, à la surprise de tous se leva et administra une droite magistrale à Duo.  
  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça alors qu'elle est venue s'excuser mais on doit aller l'aider. On ne laisse pas une personne qu'on apprécie entre les mains de ce fou.  
  
Je suis d'accord avec toi Wufei, allons-y. Ma soeur s'est peut-être mal comportée mais elle reste de ma famille et notre collègue de guerre. Notre devoir de soldat est de ne pas la laisser dans les griffes de l'ennemi.  
  
  
  
C'est ainsi qu'avec Heero, ils mirent au point un plan de sauvetage tandis que Quatre allait prévenir Catherine de leur future mission. Il la laissa rassurée de ce qu'ils feraient.  
  
Je ne sais depuis combien de temps je suis là, et depuis combien de temps je suis évanouie. Je sens avec horreur et douleur que ce Treize n'y est pas allé de main morte. Le sang a séché et forme des croûtes piquantes. Moi qui voulait souffrir pour avoir menti à Duo, il me semble que c'est fait!! Comment puis-je avoir un tel humour dans ces conditions? Je n'espère même pas le voir arriver. Pourquoi le ferait-il, je le mérite d'être ici, sur cette chaise. Tiens! Il n'est plus là. Ouf, je suis encore habillée. Qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu me faire? Brr, je frissonne rien qu'à cette idée,ou plutôt pensée. Je n'arrive pas à me détacher, je n'ai pas assez de force et puis les liens sont trop serrés. Il ne me reste même pas un petit couteau pour rompre ces cordes. J'en viens presque à m'ennuyer. J'dois être shootée pour ressentir cela. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Duo. Je sais qu'il doit me détester et je comprends tout à fait. J'ai compris il y a bien longtemps que j'éprouvais pour lui de l'amour. Voilà que je deviens tragique maintenant. Celle pièce et cet hébergement ne me fait pas que du bien. Certes je suis à l'abri de sa, peut-être, vengeance mais je m'en prends plein la figure quand même. Bref, je divague. Je vous en prie venez m'aider. Je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps éveillée comme ça. Qu'on en finisse. Qu'il vienne m'achever. Avec un peu de chance je suis déjà morte ou alors ce fou m'oubliera et je resterai à pourrir ici, toute seule.  
  
Dehors, bien loin de cette silhouette de nouveau évanouie, les 5 gundams se postèrent aux alentours de la base.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Fin du chapitre. Hihih moi sadique? Pô du tout. Hihihih vous allez devoir attendre un peu pour avoir la suite. Même moi je voulais continuer ce chapitre mais je me suis dis "non, sois méchante" lol. Vous m'en voulez pas? Au moins je suis honnête lol. Je vous fais à tous de très gros bisous et à bientôt pour le 11ème chapitre. 


	12. La fin du mal et le début d'une nouvelle...

Titre :Une nouvelle soeur 

Auteur : MiSs ShInIgAmI

Mail :chachou38wanadoo.fr

Source : Gundam Wing

Genre : **_OOC_**, Hétéro, Yaoï, Humour

Couples : 34

Disclaimer : J'espère les recevoir en guise de cadeau de vacances. Mais je crois que c'est peine perdue snif.

Note : _pensées des personnages_

: changements de point de vue des personnages

: (**mes commentaires**)

Réponse aux reviews:

Livia: Vivement dimanche ma petite vampire que j'aime.

Manue: "Bonjour je voudrais commander" Arrive Manue avec son plateau: "Oui?" "Je voudrai un nouveau chapitre" "Voil" lol

Mademoiselle Sora: Je suis honorée que tu lises ma fic. Merci beaucoup.

Siria Black: T'es missante avec tes claques lol Voilà la suite. Merci de me lire

Yunie: Petit cadeau à ton retour de l'Egypte. J'espère que tu ne vas pas me tuer pour la fin. T'inquiète, quand tu auras lu la fin, Duo te reviendra immédiatement

J'avais dans l'idée de faire un chapitre dans la semaine où je l'avais posté mais trop d'évènements m'en ont empêché. Depuis il y a eu la rentrée, les cours et manque de pot y'a à peu près trois semaines un orage a éclaté et notre routeur a fondu. Presque plus d'internet car on avait un truc de rechange mais sur l'ordi de ma mère, je n'y allais que rarement.

Mais maintenant tout est réparé et je peux à nouveau aller sur internet à ma guise.

Au fait si vous aimez Harry Potter j'ai écris une fic qui s'intitule **Les Protectrices du Bien**. J'ai posté les 6 premiers chapitres et mon histoire est finie sur brouillon,il y a en tout 13 chapitres. Là j'ai bientôt fini de recopier le 9.

Voici donc le 11ème chapitre et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.

Gros Bisous à tous et merci de me lire.

_**Petite précision après écriture du chapitre:**_

**Vous avez devant vos yeux le dernier chapitre d'Une nouvelle sœur. Au départ je voulais couper ce chapitre en deux mais en fin de compte je vous le laisse entier. Merci de m'avoir lu et suivi durant cette longue écriture . Je m'excuse encore mille fois pour le temps que cela a pris. Si vous aimez ce chapitre n'hésitez pas à me le dire: je ferai une page spéciale de remerciements pour vous.**

**Merci encore, mille fois et je vous fais d'énormes bisous. A bientôt pour une nouvelle fic lol ou à bientôt si vous lisez ma fic HP.**

CHAP11: La fin du mal et le début d'une nouvelle vie

Les 5 jeunes hommes se regroupèrent en équipe: Trowa serait avec Duo, Heero avec Wufei et comme d'habitude, Quatre s'occuperait de la surveillance et de préparer des soins premiers pour la jeune fille.

Il espéra ne pas en avoir trop besoin. Elle avait mal agi mais il l'aimait bien. Elle avait aidé Duo.

En parlant de lui, celui-ci filait avec Wufei en direction du premier bâtiment qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Heero et Trowa, eux, prirent le chemin du deuxième et dernier bâtiment.

Le beau chinois observait l'américain alors qu'ils courraient.

-Que s'est-il passé?

-J'veux pas en parler.

-Duo.

-Elle m'a menti et trahi. Je l'aimais bien, voire peut-être plus j'en sais rien. Et elle m'a trahi.

-Penses-tu que dans ce cas on peut parler de trahison? Penses-tu que personne ne cache rien pour le bien de son entourage?

-C'est pas pareil!

-Et en quoi?

-C'était presque ma... petite amie.

-Comment?

-Nous allions nous embrasser lorsque le téléphone a sonné pour m'apprendre qu'elle était pilote. Je m'en veux de lui avoir fait confiance tout comme je m'en veux de n'avoir rien dit et d'avoir mal agi à mon tour.

-Tu voulais la punir.

-Oui.

-Ce n'était pas une question. Je pense que tu devrais oublier cela car nous aussi en quelque sorte on se trahit et on ne se fait pas confiance.

-Comment?

-Tu crois que chacun parle et dit tout sur lui? On sait bien des choses sur nous mais personne ne s'est réellement confié. Nous gardons nos parts les plus secrètes et peut-être les plus sombres en nous. Comme toi, qui ne nous parle pas de ton passé.

-...

-Alors je pense qu'avant de lancer la pierre sur Ange on devrait, tu devrais, réfléchir sur nous d'abord.

-Mais je lui ai tout dit.

-Mais pas à nous! Tu comprends?

-Hm.

-Duo. Maintenant, est-ce que Ange s'est tue pour nous?

-Oui, tout comme moi je ne dis rien pour vous.

-Exactement. Tu ne dis rien pour n'inquiéter personne, pour que nous n'ayons pas de "piti" pour toi.

-Merci Wufei.

-A ton service. Bien arrêtons de papoter et retrouvons-la.

-Oui.

Ils redoublèrent de vigilance et de vitesse.

Trowa et Heero ne parlaient pas et continuaient leur route. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour comprendre ce que l'autre pensait. Ils tuèrent un bon nombre de soldats.

Je me réveillai au bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Kushrénada était de retour.

-Alors. Vous voilà réveillée. Vos amis sont dehors. Nous les aurons.

-Jamais vous ne les aurez.

-On verra ça. En attendant je vais vous laisser ici, je reste bien évidemment. Je suis assez agaçé par la manière dont vos amis s'attaquent à mes bases. Permettez que je passe mes nerfs sur vous.

-Espèce de malade. Ne me touchez plus.

-Sinon quoi? Voyons, vous êtes attachée et à bout de forces, comment voulez-vous faire quelque chose contre moi?

-Grr

-Ici, j'ai tous les droits sur vous. Je peux faire... ce que je veux.

Il accompagna sa remarque par un clin d'œil.

-Espèce de pervers. Vous ne vous en tirez pas à si bon compte. Votre empire s'effondrera. C'est un château de cartes que la brise des Gundams fera s'écrouler. Vous avez peur, Kushrénada.

-Insolente. Personne n'a le droit de contester mon empire et surtout pas une gamine de ton genre.

-Pour une gamine je me débrouille bien.

-La ferme.

Il s'approche de moi et me flanque une superbe gifle.

_Je crois que je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie_!

Il continue ses violences. J'espère mourir de suite, j'en ai marre de souffrire sous ses coups. Venez vite, quitte à me tuer pour vous avoir menti mais venez vite. S'il vous plaît.

Duo et Wufei étaient dans le couloir où la jeune fille était retenue. Ils ouvrirent la porte et se virent enfermés à cause de Kushrénada qui s'était caché.

L'américain jetta un œil vers Ange et sa vue le fit regretter ses paroles et son comportement. Elle gisait là, retenue par les cordes. Son visage autrefois resplendissant était à présent recouvert de sang et d'ecchymoses. La rage remplit son cœur en voyant Kushrénada avec un sourire satisfait.

L'asiatique compris et ressenti les sentiments de son ami. Il se battrait contre le général tandis que Duo essaierait de libérer Ange à moitié consciente.

-Enfin, vous avez mis du temps petits soldats!

-Kushrénada.

-Oh! Mais je te reconnais petit dragon. Nous nous sommes déjà affronté.

-Oui.

-Tu avais perdu il me semble.

-Je suis plus fort aujourd'hui.

-Vois-tu je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en enfantillages. Je ne vous laisserai pas partir. Toi!

Il désignait le jeune homme à la natte.

-Quoi?

-Ne t'approche pas d'elle, cette traîtresse. Elle n'a pas hésité à vous dénoncer, ahahaha les femmes sont bien trop bavardes.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça, pas Ange.

-Ne me contredis pas, freluquet!

-Arrêtez de mentir.

Pendant ce dialogue, Wufei s'était déplacé derrière Treize. Celui-ci, dans une haine totale envers cette fille et ce pilote ne preta pas attention à ce qui se passait derrière.

Duo cria:

-Wufei vas-y!

Treize se retourna mais il fut trop tard. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de s'évanouir fut les pieds de Wufei, le gamin contre qui il avait perdu.

Duo détacha Ange, elle lui demanda faiblement de l'excuser. Il répondit qu'ils en parlerait lorsqu'ils seraient à l'abri dans leur planque. Elle s'évanouit aussitôt, rassurée.

Wufei contacta Heero et Trowa qu'ils avaient récupéré la fille et que Treize était pour l'instant hors d'état de nuir.

Heero lui conseilla de le tuer sur-le-champ. Wufei refusa, il était un assassin mais il laissait une chance à ses adversaires qui le méritaient. Il attendrait alors qu'il se réveille. Heero savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis et le prévint qu'il laisserait son Gundam à sa place, lorsqu'il fuira. Le chinois le remercia et leur souhaita bonne chance.

Quatre vit avec soulagement le retour des ses équipiers. Il voulu aider Duo à mettre la jeune fille dans son Gundam mais Duo refusa. Lui seul s'occuperait d'Ange. L'empathe sourit et remonta dans son gundam. Il fut étonné de voir que Wufei ne revenait pas et il alla donc demander à Heero qui lui renseigna qu'il avait son combat.

Pendant ce temps, le-dit Wufei était assis sur la chaise et attendait le réveil de son adversaire. Il avait sur lui deux sabres. Il en posa un aux côtés du dormeur.

Quelques minutes après il se réveilla et le vit.

-Que?

-Je vous défie. Si je gagne vous mourrez, si je perds vous me tuer.

-Parfait. Sache mon petit que je n'ai jamais perdu un seul duel.

-Y'a un début à tout.

Le duel commenca alors. Chacun connaissait sa force mais le général, lui, ne savait pas les progrès de son adversaire. Maintes fois il fut surpris par un coup mais à chaque fois il arrivait à s'en sortir.

Ils ne disaient pas un mot. Seules les lames s'exprimaient lorsqu'elles se touchaient avec férocité. On pouvait apercevoir des étincelles. On croyait entendre, de par les mouvements de pieds sur le sol, que se jouait une danse funèbre et ultime. La tension se faisait sentir, c'était un combat où il n'y aurait qu'un survivant. Bientôt la Terre serait débarassé d'un tyran ou elle pleurera la perte d'un vaillant soldat.

La fatigue se faisait sentir mais aucun n'abandonnait. Wufei pensa alors à ses compagnons et à sa famille anéantie sur L5. Une rage et une vengeance habitaient son cœur et il compris à ce moment-là que s'il n'éprouvait que des sentiments négatifs se serait alors un combat égoïste et perdu d'avance. Il revit les visages des personnes qui lui étaient chères et comprit qu'il devait avant tout protéger cette Terre et l'avenir des ses amis.

De son côté, Kushrénada n'avait en tête que d'exterminer cet adolescent. Il ne voyait que ça et son cœur l'aveuglait ainsi que sa soif de pouvoir. Il savait pourtant que les hommes veulent toujours plus mais qu'ils ne peuvent l'atteindre. Cependant il croyait dur comme fer que lui, Général Kushrénada, pourrait parvenir à ses fins.

Dans ses pensées il laissa un mini espace libre vers sa tête.

Wufei vit l'écart et metta toute son âme et sa force dans ce coup.

Il atteignit son adversaire au visage le tranchant de côté qui s'étala à terre.

Ainsi vaincu et se vidant de son sang, Treize maudit sa défaite. Wufei s'approcha de lui. Le général, en bon soldat acceptant sa défaite, inclina sa tête en avant, prêt à la sentir tranchée.

Ca c'est pour ma famille et mes amis et pour tous les futurs habitants de cette planète

Il trancha alors la tête qui fut envoyée à terre et qui roula dans la salle répandant un cercle de sang.

Le jeune homme partit alors à son Gundam.

Duo arriva le premier à la maison. Il prit Ange dans ses bras et sengouffra dans la demeure. Il monta les escaliers et alla déposer Ange sur le lit de sa chambre. Il redescendit à toute vitesse pour prendre la trousse de premiers secours que Quatre avait préparée.

Celui-ci le laissa faire et rejoignit Trowa et Heero.

Ils attendraient dehors le retour de Wufei.

-Désolé Ange. Je regrette vraiment mon comportement. C'est à moi de m'excuser. Tu as mal agi mais je sais maintenant que c'était pour nous et c'est grâce à Wufei. Je te prie de m'excuser. Pour l'instant je m'occupe de toi et de tes blessures.

Ange rouvrit les yeux et hocha de la tête. Duo se mit à la soigner.

Wufei arriva une heure après. Il rassura ses compagnons et leur dit qu'à présent tout était fini.

Il expliqua à Heero et Trowa ce qui s'était passé entre Ange et Duo pour comprendre son comportement.

Quatre téléphona à Catherine pour l'assurer que tout allait bien et qu'en temps présent Duo s'occupait de sa sœur, qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre.

Duo descendit peu de temps après et fila dans la cuisine préparer quelque chose à manger pour sa protégée. Quatre l'aida et l'américain le remercia et s'excusa aussi de sa réaction de toute à l'heure. Le blond l'assura que ce n'était rien et qu'il comprenait. Heureux le brun retourna auprès de sa blessée.

Je me réveille avec un léger mal de tête. C'est l'odeur de l'alcool ça. Mes yeux trouvent enfin un point de repère et je vois tout comme il faut. Duo est là. Comme dans mon rêve,dans le trou noir où j'étais depuis la fuite. Je vois un bol qui fume à ses côtés et il sourit lorsqu'il voit que je suis consciente.

Il prend la cuiller et s'approche avec le bol. Il s'amuse à me donner à manger. Je n'ai pas trop de forces, j'ouvre tout de même la bouche.

En même temps qu'il me nourrit il me parle et s'excuse. J'arrive à articuler que finalement s'était oublié.

-Vraiment je n'aurais pas dû te cacher cela.

-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne plus en parler. Tiens encore un peu de soupe.

-On oublie et on repart à zéro?

-A zéro?Tiens mange.

-Merci.

-Je ne veux pas repartir à zéro. Je veux reprendre là où nous en étions.

-Duo...

-Mais pour l'instant tu reprends des forces. On ira se balader en moto quand tu seras entièrement rétablie.

-Je vais tout faire pour l'être rapidement. Maintenant que j'ai fini ta soupe tu pourrais descendre voir les autres. Je vais me reposer un peu.

-Dis tout de suite que je t'embête!!

-Mais non idiot. Tu vas pas rester là éternellement! Descends et va te préparer mentalement à une prochaine course en moto.

-Tu insinues que je vais perdre là. Missante. Bon alors j'y vais.

Il est sur le pas de la porte

-Merci Duo.

-De rien

Je me rendors, l'esprit libre mais le cœur battant fort et remplit de sentiments.

Une semaine plus tard, je sors enfin de cette chambre. Pas qu'elle soit désagréable mais j'en ai marre de rester allitée. Et quand je voulais me faufiler en dehord de la pièce il y avait toujours Duo pour me faire la morale.

En parlant de Duo, c'est aujourd'hui notre balade en moto. Quatre est inquiet, comme toujours mais je lui prouve par ab que je vais très bien.

Il nous recommande de faire attention et nous prend nos portables. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Ils nous fout tout de même presque dehors. Sacré Quatre, il peut le dire s'il veut se retrouver seul avec Trowa même s'il y a encore Heero et Wufei.

Deux heures de route et nous arrivons à l'endroit de la dernière fois. On parle de ce qui s'est passé durant la semaine. Les autorités avaient trouvé le corps de Kushrénada et Réléna avait prononcé un discours officiel pour déclarer au peuple de la Terre qu'elle prendrait alors sa place de reine. Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de dangers apparents elle pouvait prendre ses fonctions. Elle était bien trop menacée lorsque OZ avait sévi (**Livia, Manue, c'est pour vous lol**) dans le monde et dans l'espace. Elle fut accueillie avec joie et dès le premier jour elle fit en sorte d'amener des vivres et de l'aide aux colonies et aux régions dévastées par l'ennemi.

Nous faisons alors attention à l'endroit, nous sommes assis exactement à la même place que la dernière fois.

On se regarde et Duo commente.

-Pas la peine de se demander pourquoi Quatre a gardé les portables.

-Hein?

-Pour que nous ne recevions plus d'appels. Tu n'as rien d'autre à me cacher?!

-Non, il n'y a plus rien. Et toi?

-Rien de vraiment important. Ce sont des choses que nous verrons plus tard.

-Nous?

-Angeuh!

-Ahahahaha. Désolée.

-Tu sais? Je me suis senti revivre dès ton arrivée. Avant je faisais tout un tas de cauchemards. Je me retrouvais seul tandis que chacun avait une personne à aimer.

-...

-Je ne veux plus faire de cauchemards et je n'en fais plus car tu es là.

-Duo...

Il m'empêcha de répliquer. Il me prit lentement par la taille. Suivit le contour de mon visage avec ses doigts. Dégagea une mèche qui cachait mes yeux verts. On se regarda. Améthyste dans Emeraude, Emeraude dans Améthyste.

Doucement, il approcha ses lèvres des miennes et m'embrassa tendrement. D'abord timidement puis, sa langue vint quémander l'accès qui lui fut accordé. Un ballet se fit alors dans le théâtre de nos bouches. Le rythme de nos cœurs battant la mesure d'un même accord et harmonieusement, sans fausse note.

Le spectacle se finit et les rideaux de nos yeux se rouvrirent. La lumière était alors dans nos bijoux cristallins. Lumière a faire pâlir l'éclat des étoiles dans le firmament.

Nous restâmes toute l'après-midi dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis nous repartîmes à la maison.

Quatre nous salua avec joie lorsqu'il vit que nos mains étaient unies. Trowa eu un léger sourire et Heero et Wufei eurent l'air de dire : enfin.

Cathie était là aussi. Elle me prit dans ses bras et m'étouffa presque. Quatre me sauva de peu!!!

Ce soir nous dînerons tous ensemble. Les soucis envolés et la guerre balayée. Ce soir, nous pilotes, serons de simples jeunes adultes qui vivent leur vie et leur liberté qui leur furent arrachées il y a trop d'années.

La nuit marqua silencieusement la nouvelle fusion de deux pierres précieuses. Elle sourit car elle sait que plus tard, bien plus tard, une nouvelle pierre naîtrait de cette union. Une pierre éclatante à l'image de l'Améthyste et de l'Emeraude.

Snif, et voilà c'est fini. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je vous fais à tous d'énormes bisous.


End file.
